Hate, Hurt, Kill Me Now!
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Aku punya sebuah harta karun. Sesuatu yang kau punya tapi tak kau tahu. Maukah, kau melihatnya? Meski harta karun itu lahir dari sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahanku memiliki rasa untukmu. Johnny x Ten / Taeyong x Ten / Johnten / Taeten / NCT / Warning!M-preg.
1. Let's Begin

**Hate, Hurt, Kill Me Now!**

CHAPTER 1

Warning! YAOI, Semi-antagonis!Main chara, **M-PREG** bikin muntah (ini serius), Alur tidak beraturan, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Johnny x Ten

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Ombak menerjang karang. Karang diam.

Ombak itu tak berhenti. Dia menerjang lagi karang lebih keras. Lalu hancur menjadi tetesan air yang terbang di udara. Saat itu, karang masih diam.

Ada angin yang mendorong ombak untuk terus menerjang karang kesukaannya.

Namun, angin tak tahu. Menyentuh karang saja menyakitkan, apa lagi menubrukkan diri ke tubuhnya yang tajam.

.o0o.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Beberapa anak kecil berlari keluar lalu menubruk orang tua masing-masing. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat jantung sang laki-laki muda berdebar. Dia meremat tangannya tak sabaran. Matanya menelusur masuk kedalam bangunan itu. Mencari eksistensi malaikat kecilnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, sesosok kecil dengan rambut hitam dan pipi tembam keluar dari dalam gedung. Dia berjalan santai sambil menggandeng tangan temannya. Dibanding anak lain, laki-laki mungil itu tampak lebih tenang dan pendiam.

Begitu sampai di gerbang, mereka berdua berpisah jalan. Temannya itu pergi menghampiri ibunya, begitu pula si laki-laki mungil menghampiri ayahnya.

"Papa..."

" _Aigo,_ Minhyung. Lupa waktu lagi main sama Jeno?"

Sang anak hanya tersenyum nakal saat ayahnya mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara.

"Maaf, hehehe..."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita makan siang di restoran dekat sini."

"Aniii! Minyung mau makan masakan papa! Kita pulang saja ya."

"Papa tidak bisa memasak."

"Bohong! Minyung paling suka masakan papa. Masakan papa _jjang_!"

" _Arraseo_. Kita pulang."

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah cukup jauh. Harus menggunakan subway dan melewati 3 stasiun untuk sampai. Terkadang mereka terlalu lelah untuk langsung pulang. Bridal tempat kerja sang ayah yang lebih dekat biasanya menjadi tujuan. Tapi sekarang bridal itu telah ditutup. Dan Minhyung tidak mau pindah sekolah karena dia punya Jeno di sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Sebuah sedan hitam merapat ke trotoar dimana Minhyung dan ayahnya berjalan menuju stasiun. Anak itu terlihat heran namun setelahnya tersenyum cerah saat melihat sesosok laki-laki keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Taeyooong!"

Seruan riang Minhyung membuat Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Anak itu meronta dari pelukan ayahnya karena ingin beralih ke pelukan Taeyong. Namun sang ayah tak mengizinkan. Raut bahagianya memudar. Begitu pula senyum Taeyong saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia meninggal."

.

Suasana berkabung di rumah duka terasa kental. Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam datang dan pergi dari sebuah ruang berkabung di ujung lorong. Tidak banyak. Mungkin orang-orang yang dulu setia mengerubungi si mayat seperti semut mengerubungi madu telah berpaling pada madu yang lebih manis. Dia ditinggalkan.

Senyuman remeh terpatri di wajahnya saat memikirkan hal itu. Betapa menyedihkan.

Kini gilirannya dan Taeyong untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya yang mati dengan tenang. Pandangan orang terhadap mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang di samping Taeyong mereka hiraukan. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Presdir Leechaiya dari grup Yeon?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Pimpinan kelompok Shiyam?"

Taeyong meremat tangan laki-laki di sebelahnya saat kalimat terakhir itu terceletuk dari mulut seseorang.

Mereka berdua selesai memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Saat itu, tatapan tajam dari mata seorang yang berkabung menusuk mereka.

"Aku turut prihatin, Youngho. Irene, sudah pasti merasa lebih tenang sekarang."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang seperti itu setelah menghancurkan kehidupan kami. Tidak tahu malu."

Laki-laki yang mengutarakan basa-basi bela sungkawanya itu menahan napas. Tetap, dia mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Benar. Aku yang membuat bangkrut perusahaan kalian, aku yang membuatmu kehilangan keluarga, aku yang membuatmu jadi pengangguran, aku juga-"

"DIAM! Keluar kau, lintah darat."

Kegaduhan itu semakin mengambil atensi orang-orang di luar. Taeyong merasa tatapan orang-orang itu mulai menajam. Dia meraih tangan laki-laki yang datang bersamanya itu lalu keluar dari ruang berkabung.

Taeyong membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tak berniat untuk cepat pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong. Kau harus melihat Irene dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap laki-laki itu tanpa menatap Taeyong sama sekali. "Pasti sulit hidup untuk melayani hidup orang lain. Dan sialnya lagi orang itu aku."

"Tuan... Minhyung sudah menunggu."

"Namaku Ten. Kadang aku lupa saking jarangnya nama itu disebut."

Taeyong tak menanggapinya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil lebih lebar lagi agar Ten segera masuk. Tatapan orang tidak mengenakkannya.

"Taeyong-ah..."

"Ya tuan?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dipikirkan Minhyung jika tahu ayah yang selama ini dia pertanyakan baru saja kehilangan istrinya?"

.o0o.

Mengembangkan perusahaan di negera maju memang lebih menguntungkan ketimbang di negara sendiri yang masih sibuk-sibuknya membangun. Meski resiko yang dihadapi tak kalah besar, tangan dingin laki-laki tua itu tak berhenti mengembangkan mata pencaharian keluarganya sejak turun temurun.

Dia tak pernah salah langkah. Sekalipun dihadapkan dalam pilihan yang sulit, keputusannya selalu tepat sasaran. Disanalah awal dari terbentuknya sebuah kelompok kecil bernama Shiyam. Orang-orang mulai mengabdikan diri pada lelaki bertangan dingin itu. Lelaki itu pun tak menolak saat orang mulai melabelinya sebagai pemimpin. Toh, dia juga membutuhkan orang dalam untuk bertahan di industri ini.

Perlahan kelompok itu berkembang semakin besar. Mereka bukan hanya kelompok yang berfokus pada bisnis, namun juga tanpa sadar mengembangkan kekuatan dengan mengandalkan nama besar dan sedikit kriminalitas. Singkatnya, sebut saja gangster berkelas.

"Kakek serius aku sekolah disini?"

"Meski terlihat biasa, sekolah ini menyimpan harta karun, Ten."

Sangsi dengan pernyataan itu, Ten menatap kakek yang duduk di sampingnya. "Maksud kakek anak-anak para lawan bisnis kakek itu 'kan? Kakek ingin aku mengawasi mereka 'kan?"

Sang kakek tertawa keras. Puas dengan kepintaran dan kelicikan otak cucunya. Dia memberikan sebuah tepukan di bahu Ten. "Lakukan."

Ten berdecih. Dia segera keluar dari mobil karena tidak tahan dengan hawa jahat di dalam sana.

"Ten!" seruan sang kakek mau tak mau membuat remaja itu menoleh. "Kau satu-satunya penerusku. Ingat itu."

Kalimat itu lagi, itu lagi. Bosan Ten mendengarnya. Dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah yang bakal menjadi tempat 'bermainnya' selama dua tahun kedepan. Selama itu, Ten berharap mendapatkan pengalaman yang selama ini belum dia dapatkan. Demi menjadi pemimpin kelompok Shiyam maupun Grup Yeon.

Namun jiwa mudanya menggelora seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya. Perasaan ingin sedikit nakal menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Ten mengikuti keinginan nakalnya itu. Dia mengingkari janji bertemu dengan calon wali kelasnya dan berjalan memutari gedung sekolah.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari bagian belakang yang terbengkalai itu. Hanya tembok tinggi menjulang dan rumput tinggi yang tak terurus. Ten tidak menjamin tidak ada ular yang tinggal disana. Meski begitu dia tak berhenti berjalan.

Sebuah bangunan berbentuk persegi yang terpisah dari gedung utama menarik perhatiannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, bangunan itu mungkin toilet atau gudang tak terpakai. Tapi, asap yang keluar samar-samar dari ventilasinya membuat Ten penasaran. Dia membuka pintu putih yang terlihat rapuh di bangunan itu tanpa pertimbangan.

Seperti yang dia duga. Ruangan itu hanya gudang penyimpanan biasa. Plus, menjadi sarang seseorang menyulut rokoknya.

Sosok itu segera mematikan rokok yang sempat di nikmatinya sebelum Ten datang. Ia berdiri, menunjukkan ke kokohan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang dengan berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kenapa kau merokok disini? Siswa tidak boleh merokok di lingkungan sekolah." Ucap Ten.

"Memang aku peduli?" Siswa tinggi itu menatap perawakan Ten dari atas hingga bawah. Senyuman remeh terpatri di wajahnya. "Anak baru? Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?"

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Ya! Beraninya!"

Siswa yang Ten yakini sebagai berandalan sekolah itu menerjangnya dengan kuda-kuda yang berantakan. Ten dengan mudah menghindar. Pukulannya mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi tanpa arah.

Laki-laki itu tak berhenti menyerang Ten. Hingga sekarang posisi mereka berbalik. Ten terjebak di dalam ruangan sementara si berandalan memblokir jalannya untuk kabur.

 _Sial!_ _Ternyata laki-laki ini cerdik juga._

Sepertinya Ten tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengisi dua tahunnya di sekolah ini. Berandalan di hadapannya terlihat menguntungkan untuk dijadikan teman.

Tanpa sengaja matanya berubah fokus. Ten melihat sosok laki-laki berpakaian rapi muncul dari balik tembok gedung. Intuisinya berkata kedatangan orang itu adalah ancaman. Baginya dan si berandalan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke pojok ruangan yang gelap dan tertutup oleh bangku-bangku. Tapi tentu saja, lazimnya orang yang baru saja berkelahi pastinya laki-laki itu memberontak. Dia meninju perut Ten hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Akh! Yak, ada guru menuju kemari!" seru Ten dengan suara tertahan. Nyeri di perutnya berdenyut-denyut.

Mendengar hal itu, si berandalan langsung menyeret Ten bersamanya. Bisa gawat kalau Ten tergeletak di sana, dia pasti akan ketahuan juga. Mereka bersembunyi di celah lemari dan tembok. Percayalah, masih ada ruang untuk mereka bersembunyi di sana.

Ten tak berontak saat berandalan itu memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya seperti seorang penculik. Toh, ini demi keselamatan mereka juga.

Tapi saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan udara panas menggelitik telinganya, Ten bergetar. Otomatis pelukan berandalan itu semakin mengerat, seakan-akan menjaga Ten untuk tidak bergerak banyak.

Ten memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah berandalan itu. Pilihannya salah. Karena di saat yang sama si berandalan juga tengah melihatnya.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Mata yang sombong itu ternyata berwarna coklat tua. Pekat, walau tak sepekat miliknya. Hidungnya tinggi, sepertinya akan sedikit kesulitan untuk berciuman dengannya. Dan rahangnya yang samar seperti menambah poin lucu dari wajahnya.

Panas. Ten tidak pernah merasa panas semacam ini sebelumnya. Sensasi panas ini berbeda dibanding saat ia demam. Yang dirasakannya sekarang, panas yang menyenangkan. Kalau bisa, Ten berharap diselimuti perasaan panas ini setiap saat.

"Kemana Young-shit-ho itu? Dasar berandalan." Ternyata guru itu benar-benar menuju kemari. Keduanya semakin mendempel tanpa sadar seakan mencari pertolongan. "Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang presedir, sudah kuhabisi dia!"

Pelukan dan bekapan si berandalan itu mengendur.

Guru yang nyaris memergoki mereka akhirnya pergi. Pelukan yang mengantarkan hawa panas itu akhirnya ikut pergi juga.

Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Menyisakan kecanggunggan yang tiba-tiba datang karena mereka sadar baru saja saling berhimpit di tempat sekecil itu.

"Heh, anak baru. Kau tidak bertemu guru atau apa begitu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah bolos?"

"Aku cuma ingin bolos saja."

"Cih, ternyata sekolah ini menerima sampah baru."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, sampah."

Ten membersihkan seragamnya yang tertempel debu. Juga, menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu dengan wali kelasku." Ucap Ten sambil berjalan keluar gudang. Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup jantungnya hampir meledak!

"Heh! Kita belum selesai!" Youngho mengejar Ten keluar gudang.

"Apalagi sih? Aku tidak akan-"

"Owo... kau disini ternyata, Youngho-ssi."

Suara familiar itu terdengar lebih buruk dari halilintar.

"Wah, dan murid baru."

Hari itu, mereka berakhir berlari di lapangan saat jam istirahat makan siang. Dengan karton menggantung di leher.

' _Aku berkencan dengannya di gudang.'_

 _._

.o0o.

Minhyung telah tidur saat mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Ten. Hari ini melelahkan. Sang pemilik rumah langsung merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah setelah mencium kening anaknya seperti biasa.

"Tuan, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Makanlah dulu."

Ten bangun dari istirahatnya. Tanpa menunggu respon Taeyong dia berjalan ke dapur. Mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu dari apa yang dia punya di kulkas.

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Tolong istirahatlah."

"Memang aku menerima penolakan?" Ten menatap Taeyong tajam. "Duduklah dan biarkan aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau baru saja kehilangan perempuan yang kau cintai. Pasti berat."

Taeyong tak menjawab apapun. Ketimbang memikirkan kalimat untuk diucapkannya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu lebih memilih memandang punggung kecil tuannya. Semakin hari ia terlihat makin tegar. Pundaknya yang dulu sering bergetar kini hilang. Hati tuannya telah besar. Dibesarkan oleh waktu dan tuntutan banyak orang. Kadang Taeyong merasa kehilangan sosok Ten yang nakal dulu. Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia hanya suruhan.

"Aku dengar pengacara Irene ingin bertemu denganku. Benar?"

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunan. Dia mengingat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan pengacara wanita itu tadi sore.

"Iya. Besok jam dua siang."

"Kira-kira kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Taeyong meneguk salivanya berat. Tentu dia tahu alasannya. Tapi bukan kewenangannya untuk bicara.

Semangkuk sup miso tersaji di depannya tiba-tiba. Dia mendongak. Menemukan mata tajam Ten.

"Umumkan pada seluruh anggota kelompok Shiyam. Berkumpul di mansion jam empat sore."

"Ada sesuatu tuan?"

"Aku rasa kau lebih tahu alasannya, Taeyong."

.

Ruangan itu tampak suram. Dua dari tiga orang yang duduk melingkar disana tengah mencoba mencerana isi dari surat wasiat Irene. Yang satu kebingungan, yang satu lebih baingung lagi. Kemurkaan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Youngho. Dia menggeram sambil menudung hidung Ten yang duduk di depannya. Saat dia datang kemari, bahkan dia tidak mengira laki-laki licik itu ada di sana dan menjadi bagian dari surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau!? Ini tidak mungkin! Pengacara Kim, ini menyalahi hukum!"

"Jika pihak yang sudah meninggal menginginkan ini, tidak ada yang namanya hukum Youngho."

Ten meremat tangannya di bawah meja. Dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya meski isi pikirannya berkecambuk. Kenapa namanya ikut terseret dalam masalah ini? Dia bahkan telah lepas tangan dari kehidupan Youngho dan keluarganya. Baru kemarin mereka bertemu, lalu kenapa wanita yang sekarang sudah mati itu malah merepotkannya?

"Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai hak asuh atas Herin? Herin itu anakku!"

"Irene menyerahkan sepenuhnya hak asuh Seo Hye In pada pihak Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul tanpa alasan tertulis. Aku sebagai pengacara tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Pekerjaanku hanya membacakan surat ini."

Youngho tak bisa meredam amarahnya lagi. Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih kerah baju Ten.

"APA YANG KAU MAU HAH!?"

 _Kenapa kau tanya aku? Aku juga tidak tahu!_

Ingin rasanya Ten membalas teriakan itu. Dia juga merasa menjadi korban dalam hal ini. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menyingkirkan cengkraman tangan Youngho di bajunya. Otaknya perbikin sejenak.

"Kurasa Irene lebih percaya hidup anakmu terjamin dalam pengawasanku. Relakan saja."

"Apanya yang relakan saja!? Dia masih punya ayah! Aku! Aku ayahnya. Dan aku tidak rela anakku dibesarkan oleh orang jahat, picik, licik, bajingan, anjing sepertimu."

"Youngho cukup!" Sang pengacara menengahi pertengkaran mereka. "Tuan Chittaphon. Kau bisa mengambil Herin esok, bersamaku."

"Tidak ada yang akan mengambil Herin! Dia milikku."

"Kau akan dapat hukuman untuk itu Youngho!"

Tak tahan dengan semua ini, Ten bangkit. Dia harus menghadiri rapat sejam lagi. Dan juga, dia sudah sangat sakit hati dengan cacian Youngho terhadapnya. Ya, sebenarnya dia memang pantas mendapatkan cacian itu. Tapi mendengarnya dari seseorang yang... _ah, lupakan saja._

"Aku permisi." Ten membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum cepat-cepat keluar ruangan.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan selidiki semuanya! Aku akan buka semua rencana busukmu, bajingan!"

 **Blam!**

Taeyong menyambut majikannya yang keluar dari ruangan. Namun Ten tak mood untuk menanggapi Taeyong. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju baseman dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

Seperti biasa, sebagai pengawal yang baik Taeyong membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ten.

Kali ini, lagi-lagi pria itu tak berniat untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil. Dia menatap Taeyong. Lama sekali. Lalu di penghujung tatapannya itu, Ten menampar Taeyong dengan keras.

Yang tersisa hanya kebingungan saat suara tamparan itu lenyap di udara. Taeyong tak berani memandang majikannya.

"Kalau aku menemukan kau terlibat dalam hal ini..."

Kalimat Ten menggantung. Pria manis nan beringas itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan emosi yang meluap-luap sejak tadi. Sampai akhirnya kalimat itu tak selesai juga. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Mereka pergi ke pertemuan kelompok Shiyam di mansion. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi rumah bagi Ten. Namun tak begitu.

.o0o.

Bel istirahat menggema di lorong. Sekejab kemudian koridor penuh dengan siswa siswi yang keluar dari kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat makan siang mereka. Tak terkecuali Ten yang dengan sulitnya keluar dari kelas karena kelakuan wanita-wanita haus belaian yang menempel padanya.

"Maaf cantik. Aku harus pergi. Kita ketemu di jam pelajaran selanjutnya ya."

Tak lupa, Ten melemparkan wink ke gerombolan perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya berlari di koridor. Meski sebenarnya sedikit pun Ten tak tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, tapi dia suka mempermainkan mereka. Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya teman wanita yang menembaknya selama tiga bulan ini. Tentu tak satupun Ten terima. Dia rela mendapat cap lelaki penggoda asal dia bukan milik siapa-siapa karena hatinya sudah jatuh pada seseorang.

" _Yeokshi!_ Merokok lagi." Ten segera menutup pintu gudang sesaat setelah dia masuk.

" _Yeokshi!_ Bekal makan siang. Kemari kau."

Ten berdecak lidah. Sebal melihat kebiasaan Johnny yang suka merokok dimana saja, kapan saja. Tapi mau diingatkan bagaimana pun, dia tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Yongho-ya..."

"Johnny, Ten... Johnny!"

" _Whatever!_ Cepat matikan benda laknat itu. Kalau tidak kau tidak dapat makan."

Kini giliran Johnny yang berdecak lidah. Rokok yang awalnya terselip di antara jarinya kini berakhir di bawah sepatunya.

" _What's the menu?"_

" _Egg. Fried egg."_

" _Just that?!"_

"Mau terus komplain atau makan?"

"Makan."

Ten membuka semua kotak makannya yang penuh telur. Persetan dengan ruangan berdebu. Yang penting perut mereka terisi.

Untuk sepuluh menit selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang mengisi acara makan siang itu.

Diam-diam Johnny melirik Ten di depannya. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya sembari membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. "Aku dijodohkan."

"Uhuk!"

Ini pertama kalinya Johnny membuka topik pembicaraan tentang dirinya. Dan langsung pada topik yang nyaris membuat jantung Ten berhenti berdetak.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

 _Hanya di jodohkan, Ten. Tenanglah!_

"Lalu? Dengan siapa?"

"Bae Joo Hyun. Irene yang ada di kelas 3-2."

" _What the fuck!_ Dia, sangat beda denganmu _dude._ Kalian tidak cocok."

Ten mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap biasa jika orang yang dijodohkan dengan Johnny adalah perempuan paling cantik dan ramah di sekolah? Dia seseorang yang nyaris mustahil untuk dikalahkan. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya. Ten tiba-tiba teringat bahwa keluarga Irene itu sedang mencari pertolongan ke kelompok Shiyam. Mereka nyaris bangkrut. Itu satu-satunya cela yang dia punya, Ten rasa.

Sedari tadi Ten tak melihat langsung wajah Johnny. Jadi, saat dia tak sengaja mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi temannya, Ten terkejut.

"Sungguh? Tapi, aku menyukainya." Johnny terlihat sedih. Ini pertama kalinya Ten melihat raut wajah sedihnya. Benar-benar terlihat lugu.

Mengenyampingkan raut wajah lucu itu, Ten merasa harapannya pupus. Perasaan 'aneh' pertama dalam hidupnya terpaksa harus berakhir begitu saja karena bertepuk sebelah tangan. Benar-benar kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Padahal dia mengira, perasaan itulah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa darinya hingga dia pantas disebut 'manusia'.

"Oh iya. Ten..." Johnny memanggilnya kali ini. Mau tak mau Ten menatapnya. "Ayahku, melarangku berteman denganmu."

Ten mencerna kalimat itu. Beberapa saat sampai Johnny merasa tak sabar dan akhirnya memanggilnya lagi. Fakta itu bahkan terlupakan. Keluarga mereka berdua, bertentangan. Ayah Johnny yang merupakan bos di perusahaan besar mencoba peruntungan di bidang politik periode lalu. Tapi, kelompok Shiyam yang juga memiliki banyak kandidat di pemilihan parlemen menggagalkan rencananya itu. Selain menang jumlah, kelompok Shiyam yang menang nama itu juga licik memainkan strategi, sebut saja curang. Tak ayal jika ayah Johnny juga men-generalisasikannya dengan orang-orang jahat itu.

"Lalu, kau akan menurutinya? Dia tidak pernah peduli padamu. Yang dipikirkan ayahmu itu cuma perusahaan dan kekuasaan saja. Siapa yang mendengarkanmu cerita? Siapa yang membuatkanmu makan siang? Siapa yang-"

"Aku tahu! Sudahlah, berhenti membicarakan bapak tua itu."

Kekesalan Johnny membuat Ten tertawa bahagia dalam hati. Sebenarnya ayah Johnny itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam menilai. Ya, bagaimana pun juga dia bagian dari kelompok kotor itu. Mana mungkin tidak kena getahnya?

.

Tengah malam ketika Ten terlelap, seseorang membangunkannya secara paksa. Harinya siang tadi cukup berat. Patah hatinya, tugas-tugasnya. Kesal sudah Ten pada hidupnya hari ini. Saking kesalnya ia menampik kasar tangan orang yang membangunkannyan. Bahkan menendangnya.

"Bangun hei anak sialan!"

Suara serak milik sang kakek membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata. Kamarnya telah terang benderang dan terisi beberapa pelayan rumah. Dari semua orang itu, Ten merasa asing dengan seseorang yang berdiri di samping kakeknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kalimat itu seakan tak berarti keluar dari mulut keriput si laki-laki tua.

" _What?_ Kakek membangunkanku hanya karena ini?"

"Tidak." Si laki-laki asing berjalan mendekati Ten. Ia memberikan hormat seperti Ten adalah satu-satunya pemimpin yang dia punya. "Aku memberikanmu hadiah."

Ten seakan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlabuh. Sekali lagi dia melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong. Mulai sekarang pergunakan aku dengan baik, tuan."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Ten mendapatkan sebuah _insight_. Pengawal barunya ini, adalah barang yang dia butuhkan untuk membangun kembali harapannya mendapatkan Johnny.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N DAN! Ini FF pertama dimana Ten gue jadiin antagonis. AGAK antagonis sebenernya, gak sepenuhnya jahat juga. Dia tetap manusia gaes...

Plot ini terinspirasi dari karakter Hwa Gun di drama Ruler bla bla bla. Aku suka bangeeet sama cewek ini lebih dari pemeran utamanya. Karakter submissive yang kuat, cerdik, dan berani itu pokoknya de bes. Tapi sayang... biasanya mereka berakhir tragis. WHY WRITER!? WHY!? Peran mereka berhak juga untuk berakhir bahagia... T.T Mau protagonis, mau antagonis, semua manusia perlu berakhir dengan bahagia yak! Toloooong!

Ngomong-ngomong rada kebawa sama Taeten di fanfic ini. Tapi tidak! Aku kuat, kapal sebelah memang indah tapi kapal sendiri kalau berlayar ngebut bangeet, jos pokoknya.

Untuk FF johnten aku yang lain, akan aku hapus ya gaes. Cuz, yang rada horor kelihatannya gak banyak yang minat. Kalau yang satunya lagi... gue baper bikinnya soalnya disitu peran Hansol banyaaak banget (di pikiran gue ttng plotnya) aku tak kuat...

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	2. Mine

**Hate, Hurt, Kill Me Now!**

CHAPTER 2

Warning! YAOI, Semi-antagonis!Main chara, **M-PREG** bikin muntah (ini serius), Alur tidak beraturan, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Johnny x Ten

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Benar dan salah itu sesuatu yang semu. Ketika pepatah mengatakan manusia akan dewasa saat mereka telah bisa membedakan apa itu benar dan salah, lalu kenapa orang dewasa masih banyak terjerumus dalam kesengsaraan yang diawali dari sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa mereka membuat pilihan yang salah?

Mata manusia kadang rabun untuk melihat ada sebuah titik putih ditengah hitam. Tapi begitu peka melihat noda hitam di atas putih.

Ten tidak suka mengakuinya. Dia tidak suka mengakui betapa banyak hal dia korbankan untuk berbuat baik, tetapi sia-sia hanya karena satu kesalahan yang bahkan tidak dia lakukan. Hanya karena dia anggota kelompok Shiyam. Parahnya, satu-satunya penerus pemimpin kelompok Shiyam. Kebaikan-kebaikan itu tak pernah terlihat. Tertutup oleh stereotip identitas kelompok yang dia pegang.

Diluar semua itu. Toh, Ten tak benar-benar putih. Dia melakukan kesalahan tentu saja. Memeras, penipu, memaksa, menyekap, apapun dia lakukan untuk mewujudkan tujuan-tujuan kelompok dan grupnya. Tapi apakah itu adalah tujuannya?

 **BRAK!**

"Kantor penyiaran CBS sudah gulung tikar dua tahun yang lalu. Mantan gubernur Bae Seoung Ho dipenjara karena tuduhan kasus korupsi setahun lalu. Dan sekarang, Bae Joo Hyun meninggal diduga bunuh diri lompat dari atap gedung apartemennya."

Ten menatap satu persatu orang yang datang dalam pertemuan kelompok itu. Ia melihat begitu hebat sang kakek memilih mereka berdasarkan kelicikan dan kecerdasannya sebagai orang-orang penting kelompok Shiyam.

Tak satupun menanggapi kalimat berita Ten. Semua orang mengetahui berita duka yang terjadi bertubi-tubi pada keluarga itu. Tapi, mereka tidak paham apa hubungan keluarga itu dengan kepentingan mereka.

"Kalian tahu, keluarga itu, musuh kita itu... menyerahkan permatanya padaku. Seo Hye In."

Sontak ruangan tersebut berubah gaduh. Tak ada yang menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Keluarga seberang sana tidak mungkin sebodoh itu menyerahkan keturunannya pada kelompok musuh. Kini malah timbul pertanyaan, apa yang sedang direncakan keluarga Seo itu.

"Aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kami tidak berkomunikasi dengan baik, kami tidak saling bertengkar. Tapi tiba-tiba, Irene memberikan hak asuh anaknya padaku. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tuan Lee, apa mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya salah satu pria paruh baya.

"Rencana? Sampai saat ini mereka punya hanya Seo Youngho. Apa mungkin dia rela membuat skenario untuk membalas kita dengan membunuh istrinya? Harga yang tidak setimpal."

"Lalu, apa yang membuat tuan khawatir? Mereka sudah tidak punya apapun untuk menyerang kita."

"Yang membuatku khawatir?"

Ten terkikik kecil. Smirk geli terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku khawatir bukan keluarga mereka yang ingin menyerang kelompok Shiyam. Tapi salah satu dari kalian!"

Ketidakpercayaan sang pemimpin membuat wajah beberapa orang berubah masam. Mereka tak sependapat dan tak terima dikatai sebagai penghianat.

"Aku akan cari tahu. Kalau terbukti ada seseorang dari kalian yang memanfaatkan keluarga Seo untuk berkhianat terhadap kelompok Shiyam, kalian tahu akibatnya. Rapat selesai!"

.

Johnny membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan lemah. Ruangan bernuansa biru muda yang sengaja ia ciptakan untuk sang putri dengan sepenuh hati, kini tak terlihat indah. Bayi berusia hampir dua tahun yang menghuni kamar itu tengah tertidur dalam dekapan pengasuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi mulai besok." Ucap Johnny pada pengasuh Herin. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Paham sepenuhnya dengan keadaan sang majikan yang tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Di kamar itu, akhirnya Johnny berdua dengan malaikatnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang sekarang dia punya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki itu telah menangis tersedu. Melihat wajah tenang putrinya membuat hatinya hancur. Dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai laki-laki, sebagai kepala keluarga, sebagai ayah. Semua perannya sudah dia rusak sendiri.

"Maafkan daddy."

Johnny tidak bisa membayangkan Herin ikut menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia ingin membawa putrinya pergi jauh-jauh dari kota ini, kalau bisa ke Amerika dimana dia dilahirkan. Namun, dengan bekal apa dia pergi kesana? Kini dia hanya pengangguran yang tidak punya uang. Bahkan hidup mereka esok hari, Johnny tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Dad..." suara kecil itu membuat Johnny terperajat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

Herin merangkak mendekati Johnny. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara meminta gendongan. Sang ayah tentu saja tidak menolak permintaan itu. Saat akhirnya ada di dalam dekapan Johnny, Herin tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Daddy akan lakukan apapun. Bersabarlah..."

.

Pertemuan pagi itu tidak lebih hanya sekedar pengambilan Herin dari Johnny oleh Ten. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada caci maki yang keluar dari bibir Johnny. Saking lancarnya, Ten mulai menduga-duga isi kepala Johnny. Apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan sekarang sampai bisa bersikap setenang itu?

Kini dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Minhyung dengan menggendong Herin. Anak itu menangis keras saat dipaksa berpisah dengan ayahnya. Selama satu jam tangisan itu tak berhenti. Membisingi seisi mobil sampai Taeyong berdecak beberapa kali. Ten hanya menepuk punggung balita itu terus menerus tanpa berkata apapun. Matanya menerawang jauh. Tak fokus dengan apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

Beberapa orang tua yang juga menjemput anaknya terlihat heran dengan keberadaan gadis kecil yang tertidur dalam gendongan Ten. Bisik-bisik diantara mereka terdengar terlalu jelas untuk Ten dengar. Mereka mencibir dan sibuk menduga-duga kenapa bayi itu sekarang ada bersamanya.

Lalu, ibu Jeno mendekatinya. "Anakmu? Aku tidak tahu kau hamil lagi."

Ten tidak menjawab. Terlalu banyak hal yang sedang dia pikirkan sampai memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu saja dia merasa kepalanya mau pecah. Dia akhirnya hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Menghormati keputusan ibu sahabat temannya yang memilih langsung bertanya ketimbang mencibir di belakang.

Seperti biasa, Minhyung keluar dari gedung sekolahnya bersama Jeno. Tetapi kali ini dia tak terburu mendekati Ten karena minta digendong. Mata jernihnya seakan mengkilap melihat sosok anak perempuan di gendongan ibunya. Sampai beberapa saat dia hanya menatap Herin tanpa bicara atau mengomentari apapun.

"Minhyung, perkenalkan. Ini Herin." Ucap Ten pada anak laki-lakinya. Dia bahkan sampai membalikkan badan agar Minhyung bisa melihat wajah Herin yang masih tertidur.

"Helin? Helin, _nugu_?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kini dipertanyakan anaknya. Dan Ten tetap merasa bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Teman Minhyung yang baru. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita?"

"Apa itu altinya kita keluarga? Kata ibu gulu, semua yang tinggal dalam satu lumah itu keluarga."

Ten tertawa kecil. Putranya ternyata kritis juga. Benar-benar calon penerus Shiyam. Dia meraih tangan Minhyung lalu mengajaknya berjalan ke mobil.

"Minhyung mau makan apa? Kita kedatangan Taeyong."

"Woaaa! Minyung mau tteok! Pakai keju. Disuapi Taeyong!"

Lagi-lagi Ten tertawa. Kali ini cukup keras sampai Herin terbangun.

Minhyung duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan Herin yang duduk di kursi khususnya. Sementara Ten duduk di depan bersama Taeyong.

" _Annyeong..."_ bisik Minhyung pada Herin yang kebingungan. "Aku Minyung, kamu... em..."

"Namanya Herin." Kata Taeyong seakan bisa membaca kebingungan Minhyung.

"Iya! Halo Helin! Kamu kecil sepelti Koeun, apa altinya kamu pelempuan?"

Herin menatap Minhyung, lalu Ten yang sekarang sedang melihat interaksi kedua balita itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Minhyung dengan jahil mencubit pipinya. Sontak gadis kecil itu menjerit lalu tangisnya pecah.

Taeyong menepikan mobilnya tanpa komando. Ten keluar dari mobil lalu pindah ke belakang. Dia segera mengambil Herin lalu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jalan, Taeyong." Tahu bahwa tangisan itu tidak akan cepat berhenti, Ten menyuruh Taeyong untuk menjalankan mobil agar tidak buang waktu. Sibuk dengan menenangkan Herin, Ten tak melupakan eksistensi Minhyung yang ketakutan. Dia melihat Herin yang menangis keras dengan pandangan bersalah.

Anak kecil itu masih polos. Dunia belum sempat mengotori pikiran mereka. Ten takjub dengan raut wajah bersalah Minhyung. Entah kapan terakhir kali wajahnya menampakkan raut demikian. Seakan-akan perasaan bersalah memang sudah hilang dari hatinya.

"Minhyung tahu salah apa?" tanya Ten.

" _Mianhae, Helin. Oppa,_ hik... _Oppa_ salah kalena Helin sangat imut."

"Pft..." tawa tertahan Taeyong mengalihkan fokus Ten untuk sesaat. Dia sepertinya cukup merasa terhibur dengan drama balita itu.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang bantu papa tenangkan Herin."

Tanpa diminta dua kali Minhyung langsung ikut menepuk punggung Herin seperti papanya.

"Taeyong."

"Maaf, tuan."

.o0o.

Adalah hal aneh saat murid baru datang di pertengahan tahun ajaran. Biasanya hanya siswa-siswa bermasalah yang pindah sekolah di saat seperti ini. Gosip-gosip selalu menyebar dengan cepat tentang murid baru itu. Kebanyakan tentang masa lalunya yang mungkin bermasalah dan perilakunya yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini sepertinya mereka akan terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Taeyong selesai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Dia menunggu beberapa saat ketika sang guru mempersilahkan murid lain untuk bertanya, namun tak ada yang membuka suara meski rahang mereka terbuka seakan siap jatuh.

Ketampanan Taeyong membuat mereka tak berkutik. Seorang yang duduk di pojok kelas mengernyitkan dahinya melihat si anak baru. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan sepak bola dimana anak-anak tingkat dua sedang pelajaran olahraga. Kehadiran sosok 'sampah' baru tidak menarik perhatiannya. Diantara mereka ada sosok kecil yang berlari secepat _cheetah._

" _Yeoksi! Uri_ Ten."

Taeyong dipersilahkan duduk di kursi depan yang kosong. Sembari berjalan, matanya menatap lekat seseorang yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Semoga kau senang di sini Taeyong- _ssi_." Perempuan yang duduk di samping Taeyong memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Taeyong membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan kecil. Tak lebih.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Johnny langsung menuju gudang seperti biasanya. Si murid baru sudah menghilang dari kelas. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling cepat keluar kelas.

Dia menjadi orang yang pertama sampai di gudang. Ten selalu punya waktu yang sulit di jam istirahat. Perempuan-perempuan genit itu pasti mengerubunginya seperti lalat mengerubungi kotoran. Benar-benar makhluk rendahan yang tidak punya selera, pikirnya. Itulah yang membuat Irene berbeda dari mereka. Irene berkelas, baik hati, santun, punya senyuman tipis yang sangat cantik. Tidak ada perempuan yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikannya di mata Johnny. Rasanya dia tak sabar dipertemukan dengannya dalam acara perjodohan dua minggu lagi.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila."

Tiba-tiba Ten datang memecah pikirannya tentang Irene. Dia meletakkan kotak makan siang di meja lalu membukanya tanpa mengulur waktu.

"Aku rela gila untuk Irene."

"Perempuan itu lagi. Sudahlah sampah, berhenti berkhayal. Meski kalian di jodohkan, dia tidak akan suka pada berandalan sepertimu."

"Aku bisa berubah, tahu!"

" _What_!?" Ten berseru. Lalu gelak tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Gak yakin deh! Kamu itu sudah ditakdirkan jadi berandalan."

"Pokoknya kalau dia ingin aku berubah, aku akan berubah. Demi dia aku akan lakukan apapun."

"Meski itu berarti kau bukan menjadi dirimu sendiri?" Ten mengunyah makanannya sembari melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada Johnny. Mata itu selalu bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa kecil. Namun sampai beberapa saat keheningan masih enggan pergi. Johnny tak gentar sama sekali. Ten berdehem. "Palsu tau!"

"Sss... kenapa kau selalu tidak suka sih topik tentang Irene? Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya? Cemburu ya?"

 **UHUK!**

Ten tersedak hebat. Dia langsung kalap mencari minum. Johnny yang melihatnya cuma tertawa. Masa bodoh dengan penderita temannya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat sosok bayangan di tanah depan pintu. Matanya mengernyit. Tanpa basa-basi dia menghampiri sosok bayangan itu dan menemukan Taeyong berdiri di depan pintu gudang dengan santainya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Jelas kehadiran orang asing itu menyulut kemarahan Johnny.

"Yah! Uhuk! Biarkan dia disana. Dia pengikutku."

"Mwo!?"

Taeyong memandang Johnny tanpa ekspresi.

" _Daebak!_ Kelompok Shiyam itu benar-benar, ckckck!" Johnny kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam. "Aku ingin masuk ke kelompokmu kalau bisa. Saat itu terjadi, beri aku satu pengikut sepertinya. Tapi jangan terlalu tampan. Menyusahkan."

"Kenapa? Dia berbuat ulah di kelas?"

"Semua perempuan di kelasku terpukau padanya. Padahal kan ada yang lebih tampan di kelas dibanding dia."

"Siapa? Jangan bilang..."

"Tentu saja aku!"

Setiap hari kebiasaan itu terulang. Ten dan Johnny akan makan bersama di dalam gudang sementara Taeyong berdiri di luar seperti penjaga.

Sampai suatu ketika Johnny menghampiri Taeyong saat jam makan siang. Saat itu, si murid baru belum meninggalkan kursinya. Dia menatap Johnny, bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Wah! Ternyata kau bisa bicara. Ayo pergi."

"P-pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja tempat kita!"

 _Tempat kita._ Sebuah frasa yang asing di pendengaran Taeyong. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Merasa eksited dengan ajakan itu. Tanpa dia sadari, Johnny telah menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanya mereka yang melihat.

"Kenapa dia duduk disini?" Ten menatap Taeyong seakan siap menguliti.

"Sudahlah! Kalau berdua denganmu terus, aku bisa dikira berkencan denganmu. Kalau ada dia, gosip itu tidak akan muncul."

"Tapi kan-"

"Dia pengikutmu sih, tapi maaf ya mulai sekarang dia jadi temanku dan tempat ini milikku jadi ikuti aturanku. Setuju, cantik?"

" _What_ -"

"Apa makan siang kita kali ini?"

.o0o.

"Kau harus membantuku!"

Dua orang pria dewasa tengah bersitegang di ruang tamu rumah salah satunya.

"Youngho hyung..."

"Hanya ini yang aku punya, Jae. Aku hanya ingin Herinku kembali. Satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku adalah pengacara hebat sepertimu. Kukira kita teman."

Jaehyun memijit jembatan hidupnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama menggunakan kacamata. Dia lelah luar biasa dengan kasus yang baru dia selesaikan kemarin. Kini laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang mengaku sebagai temannya itu memintanya merebut kembali hak asuk anaknya. Demi Tuhan dia butuh istirahat.

"Ya. Kupikir hanya kita yang memulai pertemanan dengan tawuran, hyung."

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin tertawa Jung!"

"Baiklah." Ucapan Jaehyun terpotong oleh kehadiran suaminya yang menghidangkan teh buat mereka berdua. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, dia baru melanjutkan. "Apa yang ingin kau tuntut dari masalah ini? Irene sudah mempercayakan Herin pada Ten. Tidak ada yang bisa digugat."

"Dengan cara apapun! Tolong pikirkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

Keputusasaan yang tergambar di wajah Johnny membuat Jaehyun menghela napas. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas. Namun, apakah ide ini akan diterima mengingat Johnny harus membuka lukanya.

"Pertama kita harus selidiki mengapa Irene membuat wasiat seperti itu. Dan kenapa seseorang membuat surat wasiat? Karena mereka berniat untuk mati. Tapi, kenapa seseorang berniat untuk mati? Kenapa Irene bunuh diri? Kasus ini bisa kita ajukan ke pengadilan untuk diselidiki."

"Mengangkat kasus bunuh dirinya Irene?" Johnny bimbang dengan hal itu. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian sang istri. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencurigai sebab lain mengapa wanita pujaan hatinya nekat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. "Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Aku hanya... kau tahu kelompok Shiyam. Mereka bisa melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku ragu ini bukan kasus bunuh diri."

Percakapan itu berhenti pada sebuah keputusan. Mereka akan mengumpulkan beberapa saksi dan bukti untuk menyerahkan masalah ini ke pengadilan. Ya, itu adalah keputusannya.

Jaehyun terdiam di kursinya. Ia teringat sosok kecil Ten yang tertawa keras seperti anak kecil dengan darah mengucur dari keningnya beberapa tahun lalu. Jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang menyangka sosok mungil dan cantik sepertinya adalah anggota kelompok Shiyam dan sekarang bahkan menjadi pemimpinnya.

Tidak banyak hal yang Jaehyun dengar tentang kehidupan Ten beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia hanya tahu kelompok Shiyam mulai menurunkan intensitas cara licik mereka di bawah tangan dingin si pemimpin baru. Juga ada sebuah kabar yang menyebutkan Ten memiliki seorang putra.

"Jaehyun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar semuanya." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik suaminya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan ambil kasus ini. Kita tahu betapa berbahaya kelompok Shiyam."

"Apa menurutmu Ten yang urakan itu berbahaya?"

"Jaehyun, itu masa lalu. Dia sudah berubah. Belum lagi kaki tangannya yang licik. Sudahlah, lupakan kasus ini. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kelompok itu."

"Youngho hyung teman kita."

Jaehyun meraih tangan suaminya. Membelai tangan itu agar ia tenang.

"Begitu pula, Ten. Mungkin berdiri ditengah-tengah bukan ide yang buruk. Asal jangan berurusan dengan kelompok itu!"

"Doyoung-ah." Laki-laki di hadapan Jaehyun tercenung. Saat namanya disebut, itu artinya Jaehyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Aku tidak percaya kelompok Shiyam tidak terlibat dalam kematian Irene. Tapi, aku juga percaya Ten tidak akan menyakiti seseorang yang dicintainya."

Doyoung menggingit bibir bawahnya. Geram dengan pola pikir suaminya. Namun, akhirnya dia menghela napas kesal. Dipeluknya Jaehyun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami. "Dasar bodoh. Jangan drama di saat seperti ini."

"Itulah alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku."

.o0o.

Pertemuan kelompok Shiyam kedua bulan itu, Ten diharuskan untuk hadir. Dia telah melewatkan pertemuan pertama karena pergi 'main' dengan Johnny. Kali ini ia tak berkutik saat dijemput paksa orang-orang kakeknya.

Seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang membosankan. Ten duduk di samping kakeknya sembari memainkan cangkir teh yang kosong. Ampas dan sedikit air yang tertinggal di sana menjadi mainan baru baginya.

"Grup Seo, pemilik kantor penyiaran CBS, tengah mencoba menjodohkan permata mereka dengan bunga milik Bae Seung Ho. Menurut informasi, Bae Seung Ho sedang menggalang kekuatan untuk pencalonan gubernur periode berikutnya. Pernikahan bisnis akan segera terjadi diantara mereka."

Topik itu mengambil alih perhatian Ten. Seorang yang menyampaikan berita itu nampak sangat bangga dengan informasi yang baru saja disampaikannya. Padahal buatnya, berita itu basi.

"Apa yang kita incar dari wilayah pilih Bae Seung Ho?" tanya Presedir Leechaiya.

"Sebuah proyek pembangkit listrik tenaga surya. Rencana lama itu akan terealisasi pada periode depan. Saya berniat memenangkan tendem untuk proyek itu. Tapi, jika Bae Seung Ho terpilih menjadi gubernur, saya tidak yakin tendem itu akan jatuh ke tangan kita. Dia Anti-Shiyam, juga anti jalan kotor."

Sedetik kemudian, gelak tawa terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Ten memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa. Meski begitu, tawanya tak kunjung berhenti. Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya besar di otak anggota kelompok Shiyam.

"Aku pikir kelompok kita cukup kuat untuk melawan pemerintah. Tapi ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang bermimpi tinggi tanpa diimbangi mental baja. Pengecut."

Presedir Leechaiya berdehem untuk menghentikan celotehan Ten mengenai anak buahnya. Tetapi sang cucu seakan tak mengindahkan isyarat itu. Dia menyimpan tangannya di atas meja. Menghentikan tawa lalu menatap satu persatu petinggi kelompok Shiyam yang berkumpul.

"Berapa orang Shiyam yang menjadi pejabat daerah disana? Ingatlah bahwa kebijakan pemerintah tidak hanya bersumber dari kepala daerah. Kita masih bisa mengendalikan pemerintahan mereka dari bawah. Cukup perbesar sayap Shiyam di kalangan orang-orang berpangkat kecil serta anggota legislatif. Kekuatan kita sudah cukup besar dengan semua itu."

Kini giliran Presedir Leechaiya yang tertawa. Dia menepuk pundak cucunya penuh bangga.

"Tapi Ten, permasalahan kita sekarang adalah mencegah hal rumit itu terjadi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau 'kan teman dekat penerus grup Seo."

Mata Ten memicing. Dia melirik kakeknya yang tersenyum penuh makna. Dalam hati Ten mengumpat. Sudah tertulis dengan jelas apa maksud laki-laki tua itu dari omongannya.

"Aku bisa atasi masalah perjodohan itu. Serahkan padaku."

Tapi, toh dia juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu terjadi.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat lima menit yang lalu. Guru di depan kelas sepertinya sengaja menulikan telinga saat bel berbunyi jadi sampai sekarang masih menjelaskan tentang tiga kerajaan Korea yang membosankan. Meski baru lima menit, tapi untuk Ten terasa seperti ratusan jam. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya memandang jam dinding yang konstan menggerakkan jarum detiknya.

 _Guru botak, cepatlah selesaikan dongengmu itu! Pantas saja kau botak, memikirkan hal tidak berguna sebanyak itu._

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

Seruan yang mengglegar bagai petir itu membuat Ten refleks berdiri. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri jika akan dimarahi si guru botak karena melamun. Tapi ternyata panggilan itu bukan darinya, melainkan Seo Youngho yang berdiri panik di depan kelas.

"Ayo cepat!" laki-laki tinggi itu menarik tangan Ten dengan kasar. Menyuruhnya untuk ikut.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Tasku!"

Kedua remaja itu berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang guru dan tatapan heran serta kagum dari teman sekelas Ten.

Mereka berlari menyelinap diantara siswa-siswa lain yang memenuhi koridor. Sebenarnya Ten ingin tanya kenapa si berandalan itu menariknya keluar kelas dan mengajaknya lari sebegini cepat. Tapi untuk mengejarnya saja Ten kualahan, apalagi melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Wha! Kenapa kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong sudah berlari di sampingnya. Sama terengahnya.

"Aku datang ke kelas tuan bersama Johnny. Dari tadi aku disini."

"Ah. Terserah!"

Tanpa sadar mereka bertiga telah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Tak jauh dari sana, tampak sebuah lapangan tak terurus yang sepertinya menjadi tempat tujuan Johnny. Benar saja. Mereka berhenti disana. Bergabung dengan gerombolan murid laki-laki sekolah mereka yang lain. Ini pertama kalinya Ten melihat Johnny bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku bawa dua orang." Ucap Johnny sambil meringis bangga.

"Heh, kau yakin dengan mereka berdua? Kecil begitu." Salah satu orang bermuka paling garang menatap Ten dan Taeyong sangsi. Tatapan itu membuat Ten naik pitam.

"Tidak sopan! Siapa yang kau sebut kecil hah? Muka jelek!"

"Kurang ajar kau bocah!" laki-laki yang bermuka garang ikut-ikutan naik pitam. Dia nyaris memukul Ten jika bukan Taeyong yang menangkap kepalan tangannya. Gerakan tiba-tiba Taeyong membuatnya melongo.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita kan punya tujuan yang sama. Jadi jangan bertengkar begini. Dan asal kau tahu saja, dua orang ini dari kelompok Shiyam."

" _What_!?" yang terkejut itu bukan hanya si muka garang. Tapi semua orang yang ada di sana.

Awalnya Ten hanya ikut saja saat gerombolan itu berjalan ke lingkungan sepi yang dia tahu sebagai pinggiran kota. Bahkan saat ia melihat beberapa orang dari mereka membawa balok kayu dan sesuatu seperti gir sepeda. _Uuuh... pasti sakit kalau kena itu._

Tapi saat ia melihat gerombolan laki-laki lain dengan membawa barang yang nyaris sama menghadang mereka,

"Johnny kau tidak bilang kita akan tawuran!" Ten memukul lengan Johnny yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau kan tidak tanya! Lagi pula kau kan jago berkelahi, kenapa takut?"

"Karena mereka bawa gir sepeda, bajingan! Kalau kena kepala bagaimana!?"

"Tuan tenanglah. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Melindungi matamu! Kita berdua dijebak disini Lee Taeyong! Sadarlah!"

"Wah, enak sekali punya pengawal ya..."

"Ini bukan saatnya iri brandalan!"

Ten menatap gerombolan yang makin dekat itu. Ia meneguk ludah. _Ah, ternyata aku bisa takut juga._

Tidak ada kata mundur dalam kamus Ten. Sekalipun ingin mundur, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Johnny. Jadi dia menyiapkan diri.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Taeyong, habisi semuanya."

Dalam sekejab, kedua kelompok itu melebur jadi satu. Saling baku hantam tanpa kenal buluh. Mau berbadan besar mau berbadan kecil, semua saling sikat. Ten tidak menyia-nyiakan kemampuan muang thainya, dia menendang beberapa orang sampai jatuh tergelepar. Di sekitarnya, selalu ada Lee Taeyong yang menyingkirkan orang-orang bertubuh besar, yang laki-laki itu pikir tuannya tak bisa hadapi. Johnny disisi lain menghajar orang-orang terdepan kelompok itu.

"Huah! Pukulanmu lumayan juga, Youngho."

"Cih, kau yang tidak berkembang, Jung Jae."

"Johnny dibelakangmu!" teriak Taeyong dari sisi yang lain. Berkat teriakan itu, Johnny berhasil menangkis sebuah balok kayu yang diarahkan padanya dengan sebuah tendangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang memiting orang yang hendak memukul Johnny. Orang itu Ten. Dengan semangat berapi-api dia nyaris mematahkan leher laki-laki itu.

"Rasakan! Mati kau! Beraninya dekati Johnny-ku!" desis Ten.

"YAK! JANGAN SENTUH DOYOUNG!" tanpa mempedulikan peringatan itu, Ten merubuhkan orang dalam pitingannya ke tanah.

"Lawanmu aku, Jung Jaehyun." Johnny tak membiarkan Jaehyun mendekati Ten yang sibuk memiting Doyoung. Tangannya melayang ke pelipis Jaehyun hingga laki-laki itu terhuyung. Selang beberapa detik, Jaehyun yang menendang perut Johnny hingga jatuh. Dia memukuli pria yang sudah tergeletak di tanah itu hingga berdarah-darah. Lalu Johnny membalik posisi mereka, menghajar wajah tampan Jaehyun tanpa ampun.

Ten hendak membiarkan Doyoung yang berdaya saat lawannya itu tiba-tiba menendang tulang keringnya. "Shit!"

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

Ejekan si kelinci buluk membakar amarah Ten. Persetan dengan muang thai, persetan dengan aturan main seni bela diri yang membingungkan. Ten tanpa pikir panjang menjambak rambut Doyoung dengan erat sampai dia yakin rambut itu akan lepas pada waktunya.

"Akh! Rambutku!" Doyoung tak mau kalah. Dia mencakar wajah Ten dengan beringas. Beruntung, kukunya panjang dan runcing.

" _Ma beautiful face! You fuck*ng bitch!"_

Semakin banyak korban berjatuhan. Darah dimana-mana. Rintihan kesakitan seperti musik pengiring pertarungan jalanan itu. Sampai suara lain ikut bergabung menambah kegaduhan. Sirine mobil polisi.

"Tuan! Ada polisi!" Taeyong yang sempat menghilang dari pandangan tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menarik Ten keluar dari duel mautnya dengan Doyoung.

"Ten, polisi! Lari!" dan itu suara si berandalan Johnny. _Jadi si sok berani itu takut polisi!?_

Ten berlari tertatih dengan tangan yang masih diseret Taeyong. Kakinya sakit ditendang pelacur Do-shit-young.

Menyadari hal itu bisa menghambar acara kabur mereka, Johnny yang tadinya berlari di belakang mengambil alih Ten. Dia menggendong Ten seperti karung beras di bahunya.

"GYA!"

Belasan polisi menyisir tempat kejadian. Mau tak mau mereka bertiga masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan bekas toko dan bersembunyi di sana. Ten siap memaki Johnny yang dengan seenak jidat memanggulnya. Tapi dua sosok asing yang tiba-tiba datang di belakang bersama mereka membuat mulut nyinyirnya nyaris bereaksi.

"Jangan berisik! Pokoknya kita dalam misi yang sama. Kabur dari polisi!" Doyoung segera membekap mulut Ten dengan tangan penuh tanahnya.

Sembari menenangkan deru napas yang berantakan, Ten mencubiti Doyoung seperti mengajaknya bertarung diam-diam. Tentu saja sang lawan menerimanya dengan senang hati

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Doyoung hentikan." Jaehyun menarik Doyoung mendekat ke arahnya.

Pertengkaran itu sukses menjadi fokus tiga orang lainnya. Otomatis, beberapa kali mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau musuh sesungguhnya siswa yang suka tawuran itu polisi. Kenapa kita bersembunyi di sini bersama?" Taeyong tertawa. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Johnny dan Ten kaget.

"Wah, kalimat panjang pertamanya Taeyong."

"Lah, bisa tertawa juga kau?"

"Apa dia tidak pernah bicara?" tanya Doyoung.

"Iya. Dia sangat pendiam. Soalnya Ten ini majikannya." Jawab Johnny tanpa beban. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari anak TK tentang satu tambah satu.

"Majikannya?" Jaehyun membeo.

"Aku anggota kelompok Shiyam, dia pengikutku. Kenapa? Masalah? Hah?"

Kedua pasang mata orang paling asing di sana membulat. tak percaya mereka baru saja menghajar anggota kelompok gangster terkenal di Korea.

"Ya! Bilang dari tadi dong! Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak akan menghajarmu."

"Wah, aku merasa di bohongi. Bisa-bisanya kalian membawa pro ke masalah kita, Youngho."

Johnny hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya kita tidak bisa disini terus? Kita harus pergi sebelum ketahuan." Ucap Taeyong yang akhirnya menyadarkan yang lain bahwa situasi mereka itu bukan situasi ideal untuk mengobrol.

"Benar. Kalau begitu, kami akan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Sekarang. Selamat tinggal." Johnny langsung membuat keputusan. Dia menggendong Ten lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kini yang digendong hanya pasrah.

"Ya! Jangan ember tentang posisi kami sekarang." Ancam Jaehyun yang sepertinya dianggap angin lalu oleh Johnny.

Mereka bertiga keluar dengan hati-hati dari bangunan itu. Tapi, memang keberuntungan bukan di tangan mereka. seorang polisi memergoki mereka, "P-pak! Ada yang lain di sana. Di dalam gedung itu..." tunjuk Johnny tanpa rasa bersalah ke gedung bekas persembunyian mereka.

"Taeyong, lari dihitungan tiga..." bisik Johnny. "Satu,..."

"TIGA!"

"Yah! Lee Taeyong!"

"Akh! Lambungku terhantam bahumu, brengsek!"

.o0o.

Minhyung tidak mengerti kenapa papanya tidak pernah tersenyum saat melihat Herin, yang dia pikir adalah adik perempuan barunya. Papanya memberikan Herin makanan, menenangkannya saat menangis, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar terlihat bahagia melakukannya.

Bocah empat tahun itu sekiranya masih terlalu kecil untuk berempati pada perasaan orang lain. Tapi, dia hidup bersama dengan sang papa selama ini. Minhyung hampir hafal bagaimana raut senang, sedih orang tua satu-satunya itu.

Herin si adik kecil ada kalanya membuat Minhyung sebal. Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali perhatian ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan dari Taeyong sekalipun. Sekarang laki-laki itu lebih sering menggendong Herin dari pada dia, orang papanya itu juga lebih sering membelikan mainan untuk Herin. Saat Minhyung bertanya kenapa Taeyong melakukan itu, jawabannya sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

"Karena Herin sendirian."

Padahal jelas-jelas saat itu mereka bertiga sedang bersama-sama. Lalu kenapa Herin sendirian?

Sejak hari pertama Herin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menjadi keluarganya, Minhyung dengan senang hati berbagi kamar dengannya. Papa membelikan sebuah tempat tidur baru yang dia letakkan di seberang tempat tidur Minhyung. Dengan warna sprei pink yang kontras dengan kamar abu-abunya. Sembari menunggu kantuk, Minhyung akan memandangi Herin yang pasti tertidur lebih dulu karena kekenyangan susu.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan sejak kedatangan anggota baru menghuni rumah mereka. Minhyung yang sengaja menandai tanggalan di kamarnya dengan spidol merah bersorak gembira. Dia berlari menghampiri papanya yang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Papa! Papa! Tebak hali ini hali apa!"

"Hari apa? Sabtu."

"Tepat sekali! Eh, aduh bukan itu! Tebak lagi!" ucap Minhyung semakin bersemangat. Dia mengikuti langkah Ten yang mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan. Sesekali Ten harus menghindar agar tidak menabrak anaknya. "Papa! Ayo tebak!"

Ten menghela napas. Sebal sekaligus gemas dengan tingkah anaknya. Jadi, dia menyamakan tinggi dengan sang anak, menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemari lalu berkata, "Sarapannya siap. Kenapa kau tidak ke apartemen sebelah dan memanggil Taeyong?"

"Taeyong ikut makan pagi hali ini? _Wae_?"

"Dia ulang tahun."

Mata bulat Minhyung membesar. "Wuah! _Daebak!"._ Lalu dia berlari keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat setelah itu.

Tepat setelah Ten selesai menata meja makan, suara tangisan Herin terdengar nyaring. Gadis kecil itu sudah bangun. Dia terduduk di tempat tidur sembari mengucek matanya.

Ten meraih Herin. Dia mengguncang tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya agar berhenti menangis. Herin merespon Ten dengan memeluk lehernya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan lemah. Kau harus jadi gadis yang kuat."

"Hiks... hiks... Hue! Mommy!"

Rengekan itu membuat Ten paham apa yang membuat Herin menangis sekencang ini.

 _Ten kecil terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Sekelilingnya gelap. Masih malam. Hawa dingin AC membuat bulu romannya mengembang. Menambah kengerian dalam benaknya._

 _Dia bermimpi tentang pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Darah berceceran di lantai, mayat keduanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang di kepala dan dada mereka, orang-orang mengelilingi mereka dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. Dan Ten melihat dirinya sendiri yang bersembunyi di balik lemari dengan wajah datar. Tanpa perasaan._

 _Seketika dia menangis. Keras sekali sampai beberapa pelayan datang dan hendak menggendongnya. Tapi, Ten menampik mereka lalu menangis lebih keras sampai fase tantrum. Tenggorokannya sampai kering dan sakit. Rasanya seperti darah siap keluar kapan saja dari sana._

 _Sang kakek datang setelah itu. Seluruh pelayan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Lelaki tua itu menatap Ten dari pintu. Tidak mengatakan apapun hingga Ten merasa heran dan berhenti menangis._

" _Jangan menangis. Jangan lemah. Kau harus jadi orang yang kuat."_

 _Saat itu rasanya Ten benar-benar marah. Apa anak seusianya tidak boleh menangisi kepergian tragis orang tuanya? Apa dia tidak boleh bersedih dan marah karena orang di sekelilingnya bahkan tidak menyayanginya dengan baik? Ten ingin lari karena ketakutan. Bagaimana jika hidupnya akan berakhir seperti orang tuanya? Apa dia akan dibunuh juga?_

" _Ten harus jadi orang kuat agar tidak ada satupun merendahkanmu."_

"Hidup ini tidak mudah, Herin-ah. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Jangan biarkan seorang pun menakutimu. Aku, tidak akan membesarkanmu sebagai seorang putri. Jadilah ksatria. Jadilah pelindung untuk orang-orang disekelilingmu."

Sarapan hari itu sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja kehadiran Taeyong dan sup rumput laut di atas meja menjadi alasannya. Minhyung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan heboh untuk Taeyong. Pemandangan langka dimana balita pendiam itu menjadi sangat aktif.

"Terima kasih Minhyung."

"Sama-sama! Eh, Taeyong tahu tidak ini hali apa? Selain hali ulang tahunnya Taeyong tentu saja."

"Memang hari apa?"

"Hali ini tepat sebulan Helin jadi adiknya Minyung! Hebat kan? Papa ayo layakan!"

Mungkin gadis kecil itu merasa terpanggil. Ia melihat Ten. "Aakan! Hihihi!"

"Aigoo, Helin lucu sekali." Minhyung tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya lagi. Dia mencubit pipi Herin sebelum Taeyong berhasil menghentikannya. begitu Minhyung menyadari kesalahannya, dia langsung menarik tangannya. Takut sang adik akan menangis.

Namun kali ini dia tidak menangis. Mata Herin hanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tangannya yang memegang sendok terangkat tinggi, lalu saat berikutnya dia melemparkan benda plastik itu ke Minhyung. Sukses mengenai dahinya.

"Hueee... Papa! Helin jadi nakal."

Tangisan Minhyung tidak membuat Ten angkat bicara ataupun beranjak menenangkan anak lelakinya. Malah, dia sibuk tersenyum sembari kembali memakan sarapannya. Begitupun Taeyong.

"Papa!"

"Herin sudah jadi gadis hebat. Harusnya Minhyung bangga." Barulah Ten buka suara kala Minhyung tidak berhenti merengek sampai sarapan selesai. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita rayakan sebulannya Herin seperti yang Minhyung mau. Ke sungai Han? Makan mi instan?"

Mata Minhyung berbinar. Jarang-jarang papanya mengijinkan dia makan makanan instan.

"Setuju!"

.

Saat matahari sudah condong ke barat, 'keluarga' kecil itu pergi ke sungai Han. Dua orang dewasa disana memilih untuk tetap duduk di tikar sambil mengawasi dua anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Tuan... aku punya kabar mengenai Johnny." Ten tak menanggapinya. Namun, itu adalah pertanda untuk Taeyong melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil sebagai manajer pemasaran. Lalu, dia juga tengah bersiap mengajukan kasus bunuh diri Irene ke pengadilan. Pengacaranya Jung Jaehyun."

"Ah, begitu. Mereka masih berusaha mengambil Herin ya?"

"Sebagai ayahnya, saya pikir itu wajar."

Ten melirik Taeyong tak suka. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan pengikutnya itu berani berpendapat. Tapi sejak kapan pun itu, Ten tidak suka argumennya di balas dengan argumen.

"Maafkan saya."

"Terus awasi mereka. Aku yakin mereka menyimpan kecurigaan pada kelompok Shiyam."

"Saya mengerti."

Mata Ten berfokus pada Minhyung dan Herin. Dua anak kecil itu, mau tak mau harus terlibat dalam permasalahan besar orang tua mereka.

 _Maafkan aku._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N maaf karena moment Johntennya kuraaaang banget! Ini lagi bikin permasalahannya, nanti untuk lovey doveynya(emang ada?) belakangan.

Aku rada ragu sama FF ini. RAGU AJA TEROS, DASAR PLINPLAN. Ehm... ini pertama kalinya bikin FF dengan tema rada dikit berat. Bingung gitu kalo-kalo ada salah di bagian 'hukum' atau 'perusahaan' atau segala macam ilmu yang ada dalem FF ini pokoknya. Mohon maaf ya kalau gak sesuai sama kenyataan yang ada di dunia.

Maaf juga sama moment Taeten yang gobl*k. Yah, nikmati saja lah ya...

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	3. The Reason

**Hate, Hurt, Kill Me Now!**

 _ **The Reason**_

CHAPTER 3

Warning! YAOI, Semi-antagonis!Main chara, **M-PREG** bikin muntah (ini serius), Alur tidak beraturan, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

 **Pair! Johnny x Ten**

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perusahaan milik grup Seo. Jadi, bisa ditebak laki-laki itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah untuk mengikuti segala tetek-bengek rangkaian acara perayaan penghambur uang itu. Di saat seperti ini, Ten ingin sekali tinggal di rumah dan bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Secara, ini pertengahan musim gugur yang dingin. Hujan suka datang tiba-tiba serta membawa angin sedingin milik musim salju. Sungguh tidak adil.

Ditemani Taeyong, Ten menikmati makan siangnya di tribun lapangan sepak bola. Tidak biasanya ia menampakkan diri di tempat ramai seperti itu. Karena dalam sekejap, pasti anak-anak perempuan akan mengerubunginya. Kehadiran Taeyong memperburuk suasana. Tapi, hari ini dia ingin keluar dari gudang berdebu itu. Menikmati hari sebagai siswa biasa.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, bawa sumpitmu sendiri. Johnny itu bawa sumpit sendiri makanya dia bisa makan denganku. Menyusahkan." Ten menggerutu saat tidak melihat Taeyong mengeluarkan alat makannya. Jadi, dia menyodorkan telur gulung ke pengikutnya dengan sumpitnya.

"Tuan..."

"Makan. Aku tidak mau pengikutku mati kelaparan."

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan bekal makan siang Ten berdua dengan sang pemilik menyuapi pengikutnya.

Saat itu, Taeyong menemukan eksistensi perempuan cantik tengah duduk di seberang lapangan dengan bekalnya juga. Wajahnya terasa tidak asing. Mungkin mereka beberapa kali berpapasan di lorong, tapi Taeyong merasa pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya tampak familiar.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Irene?" tanya Ten.

Taeyong langsung mengingat gadis itu. Orang yang dijodohkan dengan Johnny sekaligus sosok yang ingin Ten singkirkan.

"Tuan tidak bertindak? Hari ini pertemuan perempuan itu dengan Johnny."

Hampir saja Ten lupa pada masalah ini. Matanya membulat tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian dahinya berkerut tanda tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tuan..."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

.

Perhelatan itu berlangsung megah. Aula gedung penyiaran CBS disulap menjadi ruang pesta dengan dominan warna biru dan silver yang membuat ratusan pasang mata membelalak takjub. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sepertinya pemilik acara ingin menggunakan semua uangnya untuk memanjakan para tamu sebagai rasa syukur atas kesuksesan perusahaannya. Juga mungkin, menyelipkan sedikit rasa ingin pamer dan niat terselubung lainnya.

Johnny menahan bibirnya agar tetap melengkung ke atas. Terhitung hampir dua jam dia berdiri, mengikuti ayahnya kesana-kemari untuk diperkenalkan sebagai putra tunggal sekaligus calon penerus perusahan yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Ia harus bertahan untuk bersikap sebagai seorang pria santun dan berbudi di tempat itu jika tidak ingin nyawanya melayang malam itu juga di tangan sang ayah. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengobrak-abrik meja para tamu lalu bernyanyi rock di atas panggung. Suasana formal ini membunuhnya perlahan.

 _Ah, seandainya Ten ada disini._

"Johnny, bersiaplah." Bisik sang ayah saat tak ada seorang pun tamu menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Keluarga Bae sudah datang."

Seketika perasaan Johnny berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia menjadi antusias dengan pesta itu.

Saat keluarga Bae mendekati kedua laki-laki sang pemilik acara, jantung Johnny tak berhenti menyerukan degup-degup menyenangkan sampai sesak rasanya. Dia melihat sosok cantik Irene di samping ayahnya menggunakan dress pink pendek berkilauan. Seketika, ruangan itu jadi serasa gelap karena satu-satunya yang menarik untuk dilihat hanyalah sosok cantik itu. Johnny mati-matian mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar berkat kebahagiaannya.

"Tuan Seo." Ayah Irene menyalami ayah Johnny. Ia seperti telah menunggu saat ini sejak lama. "Maaf kami datang terlambat."

"Ah, tidak. Pesta ini bahkan belum dimulai." Ayah Johnny melirik Irene. "Kalau pemeran utamanya saja baru muncul."

Kedua laki-laki dewasa disana tertawa bersamaan. Sementara itu Irene hanya tersipu malu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Ini Seo Youngho, putraku satu-satunya."

Kini giliran Johnny yang mengulurkan tangannya pada sang calon mertua.

" _Yeoksi._.. Tampan seperti ayahnya. Ah! Irene."

" _Annyeonghaseo, Bae Jo Hyun imnida._ "

"Cantik dan tampan. Serasi sekali." Komentar ayah Johnny.

Sedari tadi, mata Johnny tak teralih dari sosok Irene yang malu-malu. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Wanita itu seperti sebuah kesalahan yang Tuhan ciptakan. Terlalu sempurna.

Pada saat yang tak diduga, Irena mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia bertemu pandang dengan Johnny. Semburat merah muda terlihat samar di pipinya. Meski begitu, perempuan itu juga tidak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan. Lalu, keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

.o0o.

 _Sinar mentari menembus kain korden abu-abu yang bergerak pelan diterpa angin dari ventilasi. Pagi yang sedikit terlambat datang menyapa sesosok namja mungil di ranjang besarnya. Dia menggeliat, merentangkan lengan telanjangnya keluar selimut hingga hawa dingin AC menggelitik kulitnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya masih sama, terasa familiar dengan ratusan kertas tertempel di dinding, sebuah manekin di pojok ruangan mengenakan gaun pernikahan putih setengah jadi, dan sebuah rak buku besar yang menyimpan segala yang ingin sang pemilik simpan._

 _Sosok mungil itu lalu menggeliat pelan. Bergerak menuju pusat kasur yang dia kira akan hangat. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang asing. Dia terlonjak hingga nyaris jatuh dari kasur, tetapi seseorang meraih bahunya. Sesuatu yang asing itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya sambil menyamankan diri tanpa berniat untuk bangun._

" _Tenanglah... Masih pagi."_

" _J-Johnny."_

 _Rambut panjang orang yang memeluknya sedikit tersikap. Menunjukkan mata coklat tuanya yang jernih. Seketika Ten merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya yang kini bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Johnny terasa sangat asing. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kehadiran sosok orang yang dicintainya di ranjangnya._

" _Kenapa sayang?" tangan besar Johnny menyisir rambut Ten ke belakang telinga. Sentuhan itu semakin membuat Ten kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Hmm? Kenapa? Bukannya aku tidur disini setiap hari?" Johnny memberikan kecupan di bibirnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum nakal. "Apa yang semalam membuatmu melupakan segalanya ha?"_

" _A-Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Johnny mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ten. "Kita berusaha membuat adik untuk Herin, Irene-ku."_

 _Tak ada kesempatan untuk Ten berbunga-bunga. Matanya membelalak. Dia mendorong kasar tubuh Johnny, juga menyingkirkan tubuhnya sendiri dari atas ranjang._

" _Irene?" Johnny memanggil nama wanita itu lagi. Namun, matanya terfokus pada Ten. Membuatnya bingung setengah mati._

 _Ten mengedarkan pandangannya. Rak buku miliknya hilang tergantikan dinding polos berwarna kuning, kertas-kertasnya hilang, korden abunya terkoyak, dan gaun setengah jadi di pojok kamar kini kusam. Dia mundur perlahan. Sosok Johnny yang duduk di ranjang seakan menyambutnya dia abaikan._

 _Brak!_

 _Punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Saat dia berbalik, sebuah cermin besar berdiri di sana. Memantulkan sosok wanita mungil dengan wajah tanpa cela yang ketakutan. Itu Irene._

" _AAAAKH!"_

"AAAAKH!"

Tubuhnya serasa jatuh. Dia mengglepar di ranjang sebelum akhirnya bernapas terengah. Semua yang dia lihat gelap. Namun, ini kamarnya. Benar-benar ruang pribadinya. Masih ada banyak kertas tertempel di dinding, juga rak bukunya, dan gaun setengah jadi pojok ruangan. Baru saja itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

Ten mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Berusaha membuang sisa-sisa ingatan tentang mimpi itu. Sebagian merupakan kenangan dan keinginannya yang terpendam, sebagiannya lagi adalah kesadarannya akan realita.

Dia menatap gaun yang terabaikan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Gaun pernikahan putih itu masih setengah jadi. Belum ada bagian lengannya, belum ada rendanya, pitanya, hanya sebuah gaun putih panjang yang membosankan. Ten berjalan mendekati pakaian itu. Disentuhnya.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya hanya dengan merasakan halus kain gaun itu.

Betapa beruntung mereka yang bisa memakai pakaian ini. Betapa bahagianya mereka menggunakan pakaian ini dan berjalan di altar dengan seseorang yang menanti di ujung jalan. Seseorang yang memandangnya penuh kekaguman dan kehangatan. Seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Ten menetes. Hatinya seakan tersayat oleh benaknya sendiri.

 _Tidak, Ten. Kau sudah menyerah untuk memiliki kisah seperti itu. Lupakan. Lupakan!_

"Papa..." cicitan lirih Minhyung membuatnya terperajat. Ten menghapus air matanya secepat mungkin lalu mencari asal suara anaknya itu. "Kenapa?" balita itu berlari tertatih ke arahnya lalu memeluk kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Papa, hanya terbangun." Ten menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Minhyung. Dia mengelus rambut Minhyung penuh kasih sayang.

"Tadi papa belteliak. Papa kenapa?" Minhyung tidak mau menyerah. Tangan kecilnya memeluk leher sang ayah. Saat dia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Minhyung mulai tak sabar. "Papa!"

Tapi yang didapatkannya hanya balasan pelukan dan suara isakan sang papa yang membuat Minhyung kaget. Dia ingin melihat wajah menangis ayahnya, tapi Ten memeluknya lebih keras lagi sembari menangis tanpa dapat dibendung. Selama ini Ten tidak pernah menangis. Minhyung tidak pernah melihat ayahnya selemah ini. Jadi, dia ikut menangis.

"Papa sangat mencintai ayahmu, Minhyung. Tapi, dia tidak mencintai papa. Dia hanya mencintai gadis cantik yang baik hati. Sedangkan papa orang jahat. Papa ingin merasa dicintai oleh ayahmu, tapi papa tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Ten tahu, yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah hal konyol. Mana mungkin seorang anak berumur 4 tahun bisa mengerti kata-katanya. Dan ayah –ibu- mana yang dengan bodoh menceritakan masalah hati pada anaknya? Seharusnya dia menyimpan luka hatinya dalam-dalam. Seharusnya ia tak membuka kebenaran bahwa ayah dari anaknya bahkan tak mencintainya.

"P-papa, walau pun ayah tidak mencintai papa, tapi- hiks... Minyung sayang papa kok. Minyung tidak peduli papa baik atau jahat. Apa sayangnya Minyung belum cukup? Jangan menangis paa. Huee..."

Ten kelabakan dengan ledakan tangis Minhyung. Biasanya dia akan marah jika anaknya itu menangis seperti ini, bahkan melihatnya merajuk pun Ten tidak suka. Namun, sekarang dia tidak bisa berkata 'berhenti' atau 'diam' pada putranya. Ten merasa tersentuh dengan empati yang Minhyung miliki. Padahal selama ini dia tak mengajarkannya untuk peduli pada orang lain.

"Oppa, Papa. Hik... papa, papa!"

Pekikan melengking Herin membuat Ten makin terkejut. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawa Herin mendekati Ten dan Minhyung. Dia menangis sedih sebelum akhirnya menarik-narik lengan baju Ten seakan mencari perhatian.

"Kenapa Helin disini!? Oppa bilang kan Helin lus tidul! Pelgi!"

"Aniaa... Papa!"

Panggilan 'papa' itu entah sejak kapan Herin lekatkan pada sosok Ten. Ten sendiri kini bingung dan kaget. Namun, dia tak menampik perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya kala sang gadis kecil memanggilnya 'papa'. Ten senang mendengarnya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Ayo berhenti menangis. Papa sudah selesai menangis, lho."

Kedua balita itu diam. Meski bibir mereka masih melengkung ke bawah dan ingus masih keluar dari hidung mereka. Herin menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Ten, sementara Minhyung memeluk lehernya lagi.

"Ya ampun... Oke, papa biarkan kalian manja malam ini. Tapi, syaratnya harus bantu papa ya."

Satu-satunya yang merespon hanyalah Minhyung. Dia menatap papa. "Apa?"

"Bantu papa menghias gaun itu."

.

Taeyong datang ke apartemen Ten lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia harus memastikan sang majikan telah bangun dan siap untuk menghadiri rapat rutin di perusahaan Yeon.

Saat dia menekan bel berkali-kali namun tak mendapat jawaban, Taeyong mulai was-was. Dia menekan bel sekali lagi dan hal yang sama terulang. Terpaksa dia memasukkan kode pintu apartemen yang memang dia ketahui, tanggal lahir Minhyung.

Dia tidak melihat hal yang aneh di ruang tamu. Semuanya masih sama seperti semalam. Saat dia melihat pintu kamar anak-anak terbuka dan tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana, barulah dia kembali was-was. Taeyong cepat-cepat menghampiri kamar Ten. Sebenarnya sang majikan melarang keras seorang pun mendekati apa lagi memasuki ruang itu. Tapi Taeyong memberanikan diri. Dia hendak mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut saat tiba-tiba pintunya sedikit terbuka. Mempertontonkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang tertidur bersama putra-putrinya.

Dari celah kecil itu Taeyong melihat kedua lengan Ten penuh dengan Minhyung dan Herin. Pemandangan itu tidak cukup memuaskan baginya. Jadi, dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk menemukan betapa bahagia raut wajah Minhyung dalam tidurnya.

Taeyong merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Jika dia boleh sedikit mencaci Ten, sang majikan, dia akan menyalahkannya tentang bagaimana dia membesarkan Minhyung dengan keras dan kini bahkan berencana melakukan hal yang sama pada Herin. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau cara mendidiknya itu sangat salah. Minhyung dan Herin bisa tumbuh menjadi orang tanpa perasaan seperti 'mereka' yang Ten benci.

Namun, pemandangan di hadapannya meruntuhkan segala kekhawatiran Taeyong.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat gaun pernikahan di pojok ruangan. Keningnya berkerut. Seingatnya, Ten tidak pernah mau mengerjakan gaun pengantin di rumah. Pekerjaannya di bridal itu selalu dia kerjakan di kantor. Dan kondisinya sekarang adalah bridal itu telah tutup. Seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang menggunakan jasanya.

Taeyong tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari pakaian itu. Karena tiba-tiba dia merasa familiar. Sampai dia melihat detail payet berbentuk kupu-kupu di bagian pinggangnya.

"I-itu..."

.

Selama beberapa hari, Johnny disibukkan oleh pekerjaan barunya. Dia menyingkirkan segala ego dan harga diri sebagai mantan pemilik perusahaan besar Korea dan bekerja di perusahaan kecil sebagai manajer. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus tetap melanjutkan hidup dan merebut kembali apa yang pernah dia miliki. Dia juga harus kembali mendapatkan hak asuh Herin dan menyelesaikan kasus kematian Irene yang dia ajukan ke pengadilan. Hidup terus berjalan.

Selama jam makan siang, Johnny tak melepaskan ponselnya. Dia menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan terluka. Foto keluarga kecilnya -dia, Irene, dan Herin- adalah sesuatu yang dia lihat sejak tadi. Rasanya dia benar-benar merindukan hidup damainya dulu. Dia merindukan istrinya, juga anaknya.

Sudah sangat lama, jika dihitung sejak Ten mengambil Herin, dia tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang anaknya. Johnny sungguh khawatir dengan keselamatan putrinya itu di tangan dingin sang pemimpin kelompok Shiyam. Bagaimana jika anaknya ditelantarkan? Bagaimana jika anaknya tidak disayangi? Apa Ten bisa mengurus anak kecil? Apa mungkin dia memberikan Herin pada orang lain untuk diasuh?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sekiranya memenuhi kepala Johnny setiap harinya.

"Hei, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu. Pergilah ke lobby." Seorang manajer dari departemen lain datang menghampirinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Johnny.

Manajer itu berdehem. Seperti sulit sekali untuknya mengungkapkan siapa orang yang mencari Johnny.

"Kau lihatlah sendiri."

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makan siangnya, Johnny bergegas turun ke lobby. Dia berharap Jaehyun atau Doyoung yang datang dengan membawa kabar baik tentang perkembangan kasus Irene. Namun, yang dia lihat duduk di lobby adalah Ten dan Taeyong yang berdiri di samping kursinya.

Johnny nyaris kabur. Tetapi dia terlanjur bertemu pandang dengan Ten. Dan sosok yang duduk di pangkuan namja itu membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Herin!"

Panggilan keras itu mengalihkan fokus Herin dari dasi Ten. Dia menoleh dan bersorak sangat senang saat melihat daddy-nya berlari mendekat.

"Daddy!" Pekiknya saat Johnny mengangkatnya dari pangkuan Ten.

"Astaga... sayang..."

Ten maupun Taeyong hanya diam melihat reuni anak dan ayah itu. Saat air mata Johnny mengalir saking bahagianya, mereka hanya bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membawanya kembali padaku." Johnny nampak tampak senang. Namun juga naif di saat yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mengembalikan Herin padamu." Ucap Ten. Dan saat itu pula senyuman Johnny luntur. "Duduklah dulu Youngho-ssi."

"Apa yang kau mau!?" desis Johnny.

"Hanya... sedikit bantuanmu."

Johnny melemparkan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Sekretarisku baru saja mundur. Aku kesulitan mencari orang untuk menggantikannya."

"Kau menginginkanku jadi sekretarismu?"

"Wow, ternyata pikiranku mudah terbaca. Aku harus berhati-hati." Ten tersenyum licik. Dia berjalan menuju Johnny lalu mengambil Herin darinya. Johnny sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Herin, tapi saat ia melihat sang anak tak menolak sama sekali, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia seperti baru saja dicampakan.

"Keinginanmu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Gaji di perusahaanku cukup besar. Dan aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa perusahaan ini juga ada dalam genggaman kelompokku bukan?"

"Keparat. Mengancamku hah?"

"Aku memberikan penawaran, Youngho-ssi." Ten menggendong Herin dengan penuh sayangnya. "Jika kau bekerja untukku, kau dapatkan gaji besar dan kau juga akan melihat Herin lebih sering."

Mata Johnny terbelalak.

"Bukankah, Herin sangat berarti untukmu? Kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari."

Johnny tak berkutik. Pikirannya mempertimbangkan dan memprediksi apa yang sedang Ten rencanakan sebenarnya.

"Ah! Benar juga, bukannya kau sedang menyelidiki kelompok Shiyam untuk kasus bunuh diri Irene?"

 _Dari mana dia tahu?_

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika kau bekerja padaku, penyelidikan itu akan berjalan lebih lancar? Aku tidak keberatan loh kau mata-matai."

"Jangan macam-macam, Ten."

Ten tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Saat namanya itu keluar dari mulut Johnny, rasanya Ten siap meledak dalam kebahagiaan.

"Aku beri waktu kau berpikir tiga hari. Datang ke kantorku dan berikan jawabanmu. Herin, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada daddy."

"Eung?" Herin menunjukkan aegyo-nya. Dia terlihat tidak ingin pergi.

"Herin." Panggil Ten dingin.

" _Bye, daddy..."_

 _._ o0o.

Pertemuan yang tak bisa Ten cegah dan rusak itu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Buntut dari pertemuan itu membuat Ten kesulitan sendiri. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memisahkan Johnny dan Irene. Meski tidak pernah terlihat berdua di sekolah, tetapi keinginan Johnny untuk berjalan melewati kelas Irene setiap kali akan ke gudang memperjelas segalanya. Pertemuan hari itu pasti berjalan mulus. Jadi, keduanya tak masalah jika rencana perjodohan itu diteruskan.

Kini Ten harus menahan kesal setiap kali Johnny tersenyum tanpa alasan saat makan siang bersamanya. Tanpa bertanya, dia tahu apa yang ada dalam otak laki-laki itu. Seseorang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan lancar ya?" celetuk Ten saat mereka bertiga tengah menikmati makan siang. Meski ambigu siapa yang dia ajak bicara, tapi Johnny sadar diri. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya dia juga suka padaku."

"Ah! Yang benar? Bukan hanya untuk formalitas karena waktu itu kau mengundangnya?" Celetuk Ten sambil memainkan sumpitnya di depan Johnny.

"Kalau aku jadi Irene, tentu aku akan memperlakukan Johnny dengan baik. Waktu itu 'kan acaranya Johnny." Timpal Taeyong.

"Hei-hei, Lee Taeyong. Sejak kapan kau berani berargumen hah?" Johnny tampak tak suka dengan ikut campurnya Taeyong. "Tapi paling tidak aku tahu dia tidak membenciku. Padahal aku kan urakan, tapi dia sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Ah... rasanya jalanku untuk mendapatkannya sangat mulus dan penuh bunga."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi batu kerikilnya." Ucap Ten tanpa proteksi.

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak ada naik turunnya, jalanmu itu akan terasa membosankan. Bukan begitu, Taeyong?"

"Ya..."

Saat jam pelajaran selanjutnya berlangsung, Taeyong mendapatkan tugas dari gurunya untuk mencari sebuah buku literatur di perpustakaan. Karena hal itu, dia ada di ruangan penuh buku sekarang.

Perpustakaan sekolah ini tidak seperti perpustakaan sekolah di Korea pada umumnya. Saat sekolah lain merawat perpustakaan mereka dengan begitu baik karena siswanya begitu gigih belajar, sekolah ini seakan tak peduli. Debu dan sarang laba-laba bukan jadi hal asing di temui di sana. Taeyong bergidik ngeri dalam hati. Dia benci kotor. Sialnya, buku yang diinginkan sang guru ada pada bagian baling dalam perpustakaan. Dimana tempat itu bisa diprediksi paling penuh debu dan lembab.

"Tidak... tidak... bukan..."

Taeyong menyusuri rak demi sebuah buku yang mungkin sudah dimakan rayap. Memikirkan hal itu, Taeyong jadi ingin mengumpat.

Suara derit kayu terdengar setiap kali Taeyong menarik sebuah buku dari deretannya. Rak kayu itu sepertinya nyaris roboh. Taeyong cepat-cepat menggulirkan matanya untuk menemukan buku yang dia cari. Tapi, tanpa sengaja dia malah melihat dua pasang kaki tengah saling berdempet di pojok perpustakaan. Pandangannya terhalang rak-rak buku sehingga Taeyong tidak tahu siapa yang sedang bertindak asusila di sana. Dia ingin mengabaikan eksistensi mereka.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Pekikan tertahan itu mengurungkan niat Taeyong. Dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dia tidak diizinkan terlibat dalam masalah orang lain di sekolah ini oleh Ten. Tapi, intuisinya berkata untuk bertindak kali ini.

Taeyong melihat sesosok wanita cantik tengah dihimpit laki-laki ke tembok. Laki-laki itu menyerang leher sang wanita seperti tiada hari esok. Sementara wanita itu sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia berusaha mendorong bahu si laki-laki tapi sia-sia.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyong menarik bahu laki-laki yang mencubui sang wanita. Lalu matanya melihat wanita yang berantakan yang ternyata adalah Irene. "Irene-ssi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik laki-laki yang ada dalam cengkraman Taeyong.

"Kau tahu siapa aku kan? Pergilah sebelum kuhajar wajahmu." Ujar Taeyong.

Laki-laki itu segera pergi. Dia ketakutan saat melihat wajah Taeyong. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang anggota dari kelompok Shiyam, dan segerombolan dengan Johnny serta Ten si perusuh sekolah.

"Terima kasih... Taeyong-ssi."

Cicit Irene. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan nyaris menangis sekarang. Tapi, Taeyong sama sekali tidak tergerak hatinya.

"Sebagai gantinya, bisa kau bantu aku? Ada sebuah buku yang harus segera kutemukan." Ucap Taeyong sambil menunjung deretan buku di sebelahnya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ten melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari balik rak tinggi. Dia hanya sedang mencari sebuah buku saat melihat Taeyong melakukan hal yang sama. Saat dia ingin mendekat, pelayannya itu malah sudah melibatkan diri dalam masalah Irene. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat semuanya.

"Aah..." Ten melihat senyuman malu-malu Irene. "Bagaimana ini? Ternyata pelayanku memang terlalu tampan."

.

Alasan Taeyong datang ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ten tentu agar bisa mengikuti tuannya kemana pun. Tuan Leechaiya mempercayakan kemampuannya untuk melindungi Ten dan mengikuti segala kemauan cucunya itu. Jadi dalam benaknya tidak pernah terlintas untuk membuat hubungan dengan siapa pun di sekolah kecuali tuannya. Dia ingin fokus pada Ten, mengabdi padanya hingga akhir. Matanya tak pernah berpaling dari sang tuan. Ten adalah satu-satunya objek yang harus dia perhatikan.

Awalnya itulah yang Taeyong pikirkan. Dia hanya akan berada di mana pun, asalkan disana ada Ten. Seakan pusat dari kehidupannya adalah lelaki itu. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Ten merasa tidak enak badan, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dia ingin beristirahat di rumah. Taeyong bersikeras untuk tetap di rumah bersama Ten. Seperti pekerjaannya sejak awal. Tetapi sang tuan mendorongnya keluar kamar. Dia mengusir pelayannya itu dan membentaknya untuk tetap pergi kesekolah.

Itulah kenapa sekarang dia duduk di gudang bersama Johnny tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi... Ten sakit." Komentar Johnny untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Taeyong tidak menanggapinya. Dia sudah bilang pada Johnny sejak awal. "Lalu kenapa kita masih disini? Tidak ada makanan disini."

"Memang kau ke gudang hanya untuk makan saja?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa lagi memang?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Ten mungkin..."

Wajah Johnny berkerut heran mendengar perkataan Taeyong. "Untuk apa aku ingin bertemu dengannya? Memang aku kekasihnya? Bertemu di tempat sepi begini."

"Memang harus jadi kekasih hanya untuk berkeinginan saling bertemu?" Tanya Taeyong. Dia punya keinginan pribadi untuk menguak bagaimana Johnny memandang tuannya. Apakah dimasa depan, laki-laki ini akan terus ada dalam pihak mereka, atau bisa berubah menjadi ancaman. Taeyong harus memastikan hal itu. "Karena aku rasa, Tuan Ten ke sini setiap hari, membawakanmu makanan dan mendengarkanmu cerita, bukan hanya karena dia ingin makan. Tapi, karena dia ingin bersamamu."

Johnny terdiam beberapa saat. Dia memikirkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Ten selama ini. Semua terjadi di dalam gudang ini, juga di arena tawuran. Hanya itu sekiranya tempat yang pernah mereka datangi berdua. Semua juga karena Johnny punya keinginan tersembunyi. Dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan perasaan Ten yang mengikutinya dan menuruti kemauannya. Dan yang lebih jahatnya lagi, dia tidak pernah mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Ten bertahan di sisinya.

"Yah, kalau dia memang datang karena ingin melihatku, aku tidak masalah. Terus aku harus bagaimana? Harus ikut-ikutan ingin melihatnya begitu? Maaf saja aku bukan orang yang berhubungan dengan orang lain tanpa tujuan pasti."

"Oh. Begitu rupanya. Padahal aku pikir kalian benar-benar berteman. Habis, kalau bersama kalian berdua di sini rasanya asik sekali. Kehilangan satu saja rasanya sudah beda. Lihat kita sekarang. Suram."

"Kami berteman!"

"Kau berteman dengan tuan untuk tujuanmu sendiri. Memang itu yang namanya teman?"

"Ya! Lee Taeyong!"

"Maaf, permisi. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Suara lembut khas perempuan membuat keduanya melihat ke arah pintu. Mata Johnny terbelalak karena kehadiran sosok yang tak pernah diduga akan datang ke tempat itu. Refleks dia berdiri.

"Irene-ssi..."

Wanita itu masuk kedalam gudang tanpa meminta izin. Sekiranya dia agak terganggu dengan banyaknya debu di sana, tapi tetap memaksakan langkahnya. "Kalian cuma berdua? Kemana si adik kelas itu?"

"Tuanku sedang sakit. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku bawa makanan. Kalau boleh, bisa aku bergabung dengan kalian? Rasanya... kita semua perlu jadi akrab."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Johnny tak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Ten di kepalanya. Bahkan sesi makan siangnya dengan Irene tadi pun tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran Johnny dari si kecil. Perkataan Taeyong seakan menyihirnya. Bayangan bagaimana jahatnya dia memperlakukan Ten membuat Johnny jadi merasa sangat tidak enak hati.

Johnny menatap ponselnya. Dia menyimpan nomor kontak Ten di benda persegi itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah menggunakannya. Johnny sadar selama ini tidak pernah menghubungi Ten lewat pesan singkat atau telepon. Karena memang dia tidak pernah membutuhkan teman kecilnya itu di luar sekolah.

Jemarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pesan.

 **[Untuk, Ten**

 **Heh! Gara-gara kau tidak masuk, aku jadi terlambat makan siang!** (delete)

 **Aku makan siang dengan Irene karena kau tidak datang!** (delete)

 **Taeyong sangat membosankan! Gara-gara kau tidak ada, kami jadi canggung!** (delete)

 **Kau baik-baik saja?]** Terkirim 06.33 PM

"AGH!"

Johnny berteriak frustasi saat tanpa sengaja menekan tombol send. Dia berguling di kursi mobil sampai supirnya bertanya kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aduh! Kenapa aku tanya begini!? Ini seperti bukan aku!"

Johnny melempar ponselnya ke samping. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat benda persegi panjang itu lagi. Rasanya, dia ingin tenggelam saja ditelan bumi. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh.

 _ **Ting!**_

Notifikasi itu membuat Johnny berseru kaget. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan refleksnya untuk segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan.

 **[Dari, Ten**

 **Iya. Aku baik.]**

Hanya seperti itu. Tapi, Johnny bisa bernapas lega. Entah kenapa kalimat singkat Ten itu bisa membuat hatinya terasa seringan ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan baru dari pengirim yang sama dia terima.

 **[Bagaimana harimu?]**

 **[Untuk, Ten**

 **Luar biasa! Karena aku makan siang dengan Irene!** (delete)

 **Biasa saja. Tapi, rasanya aneh karena cuma berdua dengan Taeyong.]** Terkirim 06.42

Johnny tidak mau berbohong. Dia melewati makan siangnya dengan Irene dalam perasaan hati yang tak senang. Jadi, tak ada yang berbekas dari kejadian siang tadi.

 **[Dari, Ten**

 **Dia memang agak canggung. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang ramah.]**

 **[Untuk, Ten**

 **Jadi kau sedang membanggakan pelayanmu itu?**

 **Wah, aku cemburu.]**

 **[Dari, Ten**

 **Tapi dia memang orang yang baik.**

 **Kkk... jangan marah ^^]**

Senyuman di wajah Johnny tak kunjung hilang. Membaca setiap pesan Ten, menunggu sebuah balasan. Rasanya, sangat menyenangkan. Dia menyesal tidak melakukannya sejak lama.

Lalu, sepanjang hari itu, mereka bertukar pesan tanpa henti. Membicarakan hal konyol dan tidak bermutu. Seakan membayar waktu yang telah mereka sia-siakan sebelumnya.

.

"Taeyong-ah!"

Taeyong berhenti berjalan. Dia menemukan Irene berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Irene.

Itu adalah hal yang selama ini tak pernah Taeyong bagi pada sembarangan orang. Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak punya hubungan dengan orang lain.

Raut wajah ragu itu sepertinya tampak. Irene seperti bisa membacanya.

"Aku tidak akan membeberkan nomor ponselmu pada siapa pun. Hanya untukku."

"Untuk apa?"

Irene terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau pertanyaan itu bisa saja muncul.

"Ya... kau mungkin sudah tahu bahwa aku dijodohkan dengan Youngho. Aku, mungkin menginginkan sedikit bantuan darimu. Kalau-kalau ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentangnya."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Lagi pula, hubunganku dengan Johnny tidak sedekat itu sampai aku tahu banyak tentang dia. Aku permisi."

"T-Tunggu sebentar!"

Irene menahan tangan Taeyong saat laki-laki itu terburu ingin segera pergi.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu!"

.o0o.

Sang wakil direktur perusahaan Yeon tengah berdiam diri di kursinya. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan. Dimana tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Taeyong tidak bisa melupakan gaun yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Dia tidak yakin dengan ingatannya. Tetapi, perasaan familiar itu sangat kuat. Begitu matanya melihat wujud gaun dalam kamar Ten, memorinya tentang hari-hari 'itu' muncul kembali. Saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di gudang tua berdebu dengan sebuah kertas di tengah mereka.

Ten tengah berfokus dengan gambarnya saat Johnny datang dengan spidol hitam besar. Laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa keras saat melihat apa yang sedang digambar Ten. Dia menggoda temannya habis-habisan karena menggambar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya laki-laki gambar. Apalagi untuk Ten yang notabennya adalah anggota kelompok Shiyam. Kelompok yang kejam dan identik dengan kekuatan.

Johnny langsung merebut kertas itu lalu mencoret-coret sisi sebelah gambar Ten dengan spidolnya.

" _Nih! Aku beri dia pasangan. Hey! Taeyong, cepat kemari dan gambar sesuatu!"_

" _Hentikan! Kembalikan padaku!"_

 _Taeyong yang saat itu dengan dalam mood baik mengambil alih kertas dari Johnny. Dengan pulpen dia menggambar hal yang sama dengan Johnny di sisi lain dari gambar Ten. Kini terlihat gambar itu terlihat seperti seorang putri yang diapit oleh laki-laki bertuksedo yang berantakan._

" _Gambarku!" Ten memekik marah saat akhirnya bisa mengambil kembali gambarnya. "Jahat!"_

" _Jangan marah... Sini lihat gambarnya!" Johnny merebut kembali kertas Ten lalu meletakkannya di meja. Kini kertas itu ada di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga._

" _Ini aku," Johnny menunjuk gambar pulpen Taeyong yang memang terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lain. "Ini Taeyong," lalu menunjuk gambarnya sendiri._

" _Jadi ini aku?" tanya Ten sambil menunjuk perempuan dalam gaun pengantin diantara mereka._

" _Bukan, itu Irene." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada menggoda._

" _Yak! Dasar pelayan kurang ajar!" Ten menendang tulang kering Taeyong hingga dia berteriak kesakitan. "Rasakan!"_

" _Sudahlah! Iya, ini Ten. Ini kamu." Johnny menarik Ten mendekat ke arahnya agar tidak memukul Taeyong lagi lalu menunjuk wanita cantik dalam gambar._

" _Tapi, masa aku perempuan!?"_

" _Gaun pernikahan ini bukan sekedar melambangkan perempuan tahu! Tapi juga kebahagiaan, akhir dari harapan serta mimpi. Seseorang harus bahagia untuk memakai gaun ini. Begitupun kau. Kau, akan bahagia seperti perempuan di hari pernikahannya saat berada di tengah-tengah kami berdua. Jangan lupakan hal itu."_

 _Ten membungkam mulutnya. Sepertinya perkataan Johnny itu benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi._

" _Ah, sepertinya akan bagus kalau ada seekor kupu-kupu di pinggang sini." Ujar Johnny._

" _Dan mungkin di dada sebelah sini." Timpal Taeyong._

 _Saat keduanya kembali mencoret kertas Ten, sang pemilik tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam. Lalu diam._

"Tuan Lee. TUAN LEE!"

Taeyong terlonjak dari kursinya. Sekretarisnya telah ada di depan meja dengan wajah kesal. Sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Direktur."

Itu adalah pekerjannya. Ya, meski jabatannya adalah wakil direktur, tetapi Taeyong harus tetap memastikan setiap orang yang akan bertemu dengan Ten adalah orang yang aman.

Dia berjalan ke lobby dan menemukan sosok Johnny disana.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya singkat. Tanpa pertimbangan, Taeyong membawa Johnny ke kantor Ten.

Saat Ten mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk masuk, saat itulah dia bisa melihat tuannya setengah terkejut dengan kedatangan Johnny.

"Kau datang."

Ketiganya kini berada di ruang yang sama.

"Seperti yang kau mau kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau datang dengan jawaban yang tidak ingin kudengar."

"Tenang saja. Jawabanku, seperti yang kau inginkan. Biarkan aku bekerja untukmu, tuan Leechaiya."

Tekanan dalam ruangan itu terasa menjadi lebih berat. Taeyong menahan napasnya kala Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati Ten. Dia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tidak setelah bayangan indah masa lalu mereka kembali menghampirinya.

Dalam ruangan tertutup itu, akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali bertemu. Telah lengkap, namun tetap berbeda.

"Senang mendengarnya, Sekretaris Seo."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N Dilanjuut~

Akhirnya lanjut... maaf chapter ini membosankan lagi. Tapi, aku punya firasat untuk chapter-chapter depan gak akan terlalu flat kok. Karena akhirnya! Tiga pemeran utama kita! Berkumpul! UGH! Siap-siap berasa pingin Ten sama Taeyong aja. Siap-siap kena second lead syndrome! #plak becanda. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku dari godaan Taeyong yang jablay... Tapi kalo gak ada cinta-cintaan Taeten kok hambar ya? Astaga! Tidak-tidak! Aku khilaf. Tidak-tidak! Johnten! Selamatkan author!

Aku yakin ada yang merasa FF ini membosankan karena permasalahannya udah ketebak. Alurnya maju-mundur gak konsisten kek perasaan author buat Johnten #eh. Aku juga ngerasa begitu. Awalnya pingin menonjolkan sisi remaja mereka, tapi kok ternyata sisi dewasa mereka juga asik buat ditulis. Galau luar biasa.

Yasud. Nikmati aja kegajean ini. Wkwkwk...

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	4. Call Me

**Hate, Hurt, Kill Me Now!**

 _Call me_

CHAPTER 4

Warning! YAOI, Semi-antagonis!Main chara, **M-PREG** bikin muntah (ini serius), Alur tidak beraturan, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

 **Pair! Johnny x Ten**

 **Taeyong x Ten**

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

Berita itu langsung tersebar luas di media. Wartawan berita bisnis terus berdatangan ke gedung Grup Yeon untuk memastikan informasi yang masih samar-samar di kalangan mereka. Gosip itu sendiri bermula dari perbincangan mulut ke mulut karyawan perusahaan sendiri. Mereka terus mempertanyakan keberadaan Youngho Seo, mantan direktur perusahaan penyiaran CBS yang sekarang selalu berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari direktur mereka.

"Mulai sekarang dia adalah sekretaris pribadiku. Perlakukan dia seperti kalian memperlakukan sekretarisku yang dulu dan tolong jangan terlalu banyak bicara di belakang."

Ten menegaskan berita itu pada sebuah rapat terakhir di Jumat sore. Seluruh petinggi perusahaan hanya bisa terkesiap dan diam-diam menggunakan ponsel pintar mereka untuk menyebarkan berita tersebut pada para wartawan. Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata pada keputusan tersebut. Mereka bahkan tak mempertanyakan apakah kemampuan si sekretaris baru pantas untuk buatnya menduduki jabatan itu.

" _Seo Youngho imnida._ Mohon bantuannya. _"_

Sebisa mungkin Johnny menekan harga dirinya. Di hadapan orang-orang yang mungkin berperan dalam penghancuran perusahannya terdahulu, sekarang dia malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Meminta sebuah penerimaan yang layak.

"Rapat selesai." Ucap Ten lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Johnny juga Taeyong. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Ten berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar gedung. Taeyong yang mendengar perkaatan tuannya langsung berhenti berjalan. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Ten yang bahkan tak berbalik badan untuk melihat hal itu. Johnny tetap mengikuti Ten walau sebenarnya dia bingung karena laki-laki mungil itu tak kunjung memberikannyya perintah. Pun Taeyong tak memberikannya sinyal untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diluar dan Ten berbelok ke trotoar untuk menjadi salah satu dari para pejalan kaki, Johnny berjalan cepat sampai menghadangnya.

"Mobil anda dimana?" tanya Johnny.

"Apa?" Ten malah balik bertanya.

"Saya akan mengantar _sajangnim_."

Johnny merasa lidahnya kaku saat mengucapkan panggilan barusan. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat orang yang dia benci kini berbalik menjadi atasannya. Rasanya sangat salah.

"Youngho dengar," Ten mengambil napasnya berat. "Pekerjaanmu adalah sekretaris bukan pelayanku. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, kau tidak akan aku perintahkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengintai perusahaan tetangga, dan kau juga tidak perlu mengajakku bicara diluar kantor. Cukup, datang padaku saat ada berkas yang perlu kutanda tangani. Paham?"

Johnny tak sempat menjawab kalimat panjang itu karena sang atasan sudah terlebih dahulu berlalu. Netranya melihat Ten berhenti di halte bus lalu alat transportasi panjang yang ditunggu Ten membawanya pergi.

Hari itu Johnny tidak melakukan apapun setelah Ten pergi. Dia hanya duduk di kursinya sampai jam kerja selesai lalu bergegas pulang untuk menghindari puluhan pasang mata yang mengintimidasinya.

Saat ia menunggu bis yang akan mangantarnya ke rumah yang sekarang dia tempati, sebuah sedang hitam yang familiar menepikan diri di depannya. Seseorang di dalam sana menurunkan kacanya. Dia Taeyong. Johnny mendengus kesal. Kenapa orang-orang yang dia benci kerap kali muncul di hadapannya. Dia sangat muak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah. Masuklah."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu. Masuklah." Taeyong seakan tahu jawaban yang akan dia dengar sebelumnya. Karena itu, dia memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat Johnny menuruti perkataannya. "Tentang Herin."

Tetapi saat akhirnya Johnny masuk ke dalam mobil dan Taeyong mengarahkan kendaraan itu ke kediaman Johnny, pembicaraan tentang Herin tak pernah terjadi. Keduanya saling diam. Sesekali Johnny memberikan petunjuk pada Taeyong untuk pergi ke arah yang tepat.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil. Di sisi jalan, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang kemudian Johnny klaim sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Taeyong menatap sekeliling diam-diam. Lingkungan biasa, tidak terlihat kumuh pun tidak mewah. Sepertinya Johnny tak benar-benar kehabisan uang dan sangat bijak menggunakannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Johnny. Dia tidak menatap Taeyong sama sekali.

"Tidak masalah. Aku duluan."

Taeyong sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan. Murni untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Bukan karena suruhan Ten atau pihak lainnya. Saat dia bersiap melajukan kendaraannya, Taeyong melihat Johnny dihampiri oleh seorang ibu-ibu tua yang kelihatan galak. Dia seperti sedang memarahi Johnny akan sesuatu. Karena hal itu, Taeyong tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung keluar dari mobil dan mendekati kedua orang yang terlibat adu mulut itu.

Johnny tidak menyukai kedatangannya kali ini. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memandang seakan meneriakkan kata _pergi_. Namun, Taeyong tak beranjak. Dia menenangkan sang _ahjumma_.

"Bawa temanmu ini pergi! Aku tidak tahan dengan kebisingan yang dia ciptakan!" Seru _ahjumma_ itu pada Taeyong. Awalnya Taeyong tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibu itu. Begitu pun Johnny yang berusaha menyangkal dan men-klaim bahwa dia selama ini hidup dengan tenang.

"Banyak wartawan yang berdiri di depan rumahmu sejak kemarin! Aku tidak tahan dengan kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan begitu pula tetangga lainnya. Pergilah! Aku akan kembalikan sisa uang sewamu!"

"Ahjumma! Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian kita! Kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja dari sini!"

"Aku bisa karena ini adalah rumahku! Esok, kau harus sudah tinggalkan tempat ini. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik ingin tinggal disini, tau!?"

Sepenghujung kalimat itu, sang ahjumma pergi. Kepergiannya membawa amarah Johnny muncul ke permukaan. Dia menendang asal batu di dekat kakinya.

Kemana dia harus pergi sekarang? Rumah itu adalah tempat terbaik yang pernah dia temukan di Seoul. Murah, nyaman, dan lumayan strategis. Sekarang, dengan sisa uang yang ada, dia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Mungkin dia akan jadi gelandangan sampai uangnya cukup untuk menyewa tempat baru.

Dalam emosinya itu, Johnny tanpa sengaja melihat Taeyong yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ada di sampingnya. Jika diingat lagi, sifat kelewat pendiamnya itu tidak juga berubah.

"Apa? Kau mau mentertawakanku?"

Pemuda itu mendapatkan balasan gelengan kepala dari pemuda yang lebih pendek. Taeyong sedikit berpikir. Rasanya, dia ingin membantu teman lamanya itu.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak tau. Apa kantor punya ruangan kosong yang bisa aku tempati sementara?"

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja dibalas gelengan oleh Taeyong.

"Aku tau tempat yang lebih bagus."

.o0o.

Entah sejak kapan hal itu terjadi. Hanya satu hari Ten melewatkan sekolahnya karena sakit dan rasanya ia melewatkan banyak sekali hal. Sepertinya di hari itu, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi hingga dampaknya terasa hingga sekarang.

Ten memperhatikan lapangan dimana kelas Johnny dan Taeyong sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraganya. Di saat yang sama kelas Irene tengah melakukan pengamatan lapangan untuk entah pelajaran apa. Dia tidak buta untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana Irene menatap Johnny dan Taeyong yang tengah duduk berdua setelah _sprint_. Ada senyuman kecil yang tiba-tiba terbentuk sesaat setelah wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka berdua.

 _Apa dia benar-benar membalas perasaannya Johnny?_ Batin Ten bertanya-tanya. Sekaligus ia merasa semakin terancam dengan keberadaan wanita itu. Padahal Johnny semakin dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini berkat pesan pertama yang dia terima di hari dimana dia sakit. Rasanya, jika laki-laki itu menjauh lagi, Ten tidak rela.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu mendongak ke atas dimana kelas Ten berada. Matanya menitikkan fokus padanya. Ya, pada Ten. Sekilas Ten melihat adanya kilatan persaingan dilemparkan Irene padanya. Cepat-cepat Ten menggeleng. Mana mungkin gadis baik yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya itu tiba-tiba melemparkan tatapan negatif padanya? _Aku pasti sedang berkhayal._

" _TEEEN!"_

Teriakan samar itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Ten dari Irene. Teriakan itu ternyata berasal dari Johnny yang kini melambaikan tangan penuh semangat padanya sementara Taeyong hanya berdiri mematung di sebelahnya. Tingkah itu sukses membuat mereka berdua sebagai objek tontonan. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya pun kini sudah tergelak. Tak menunggu lama, guru olahraga menghampiri mereka dan menjewer telinga mereka.

"Pft-"

Nyaris saja Ten tertawa melihat ulah teman-temannya itu.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Ten."

"Benar. Punya teman-teman tampan seperti mereka."

Pembicaraan rekan sekelasnya itu Ten abaikan. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia sudah tau.

Saat jam makan siang seminggu kemudian, seperti biasa Ten pergi ke gudang. Dia pergi lebih cepat karena kelasnya berakhir lebih awal. Begitu sampai di halaman belakang, dahinya berkerut saat melihat pintu gudang yang terlihat sudah terbuka. Ten mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Begitu dia sampai di gudang, matanya membulat. Dia menemukan sesosok perempuan tengah duduk di kursi yang biasa dia pakai.

"Irene noona?" panggil Ten.

Perempuan itu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Ten. Senyuman cantik langsung merekah di bibirnya. "Hai, Ten!"

Ten masuk kedalam gudang dengan ragu. Mereka kini berdua di dalam sana. "Sedang apa noona disini?"

"Menunggumu, Johnny dan Taeyong."

Kerutan di dahi Ten semakin bertambah. Setahunya mereka bertiga tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai penghuni baru gudang mereka ini. Lalu, kenapa gadis cantik itu sekarang duduk manis di tempatnya seakan seseorang telah mengundangnya. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang mengundang gadis ini, itu pasti Johnny. Tapi, dia tidak bicara apapun tentang Irene sampai chat terakhir mereka pagi tadi.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengundangmu kemari?" tanya Ten dengan nada tak bersahabat. Matanya melirik kotak makan di atas meja yang dia asumsikan sebagai milik Irene. Sepertinya dia berniat menyingkirkan perannya disini. Huh, tidak tau saja kalau menghadapinya itu tidak semudah itu.

Belum sempat perempuan itu menjawab, Taeyong dan Johnny telah lebih dulu datang. Mereka berdua juga memasang wajah bingung melihat kehadiran Irene. Namun, raut wajah Johnny dengan cepat berubah. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu segera mendekati wanita pujaannya.

"Irene-ah. Kau disini?"

"Iya, John. Aku bawa makanan untuk kita." Irene menjawab dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajahnya. Tangannya mendorong kotak makannya mendekat ke Johnny.

Pemandangan itu membuat hati Ten berdenyut sakit. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua sebagai usaha dari pertahanan dirinya.

"Tuan, duduklah." Tiba-tiba Taeyong telah menarik kursi lain ke seberang sisi dari Irene dan Johnny.

"Taeyong-ah, kau juga makanlah. Aku bawa banyak." Ucap Irene seakan ingin mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dari tuannya. "Ten juga..."

Ten menggeram marah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga ruas-ruasnya memutih. Tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki mungil itu segera keluar dari gudang dengan segala kejengkelan menumpuk di hatinya. Dalam benaknya, dia berusaha menyusun rencana untuk membalas perlakuan menyebalkan Irene.

Dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang biasa siswa-siswa lain gunakan saat istirahat di taman. Keberadaannya itu membuat orang-orang melihatnya aneh. Biasanya kan dia menghilang bak ditelan bumi di saat seperti ini. Lalu, datanglah seseorang yang seakan tak pernah lepas dari sisi Ten.

Johnny.

"Kenapa lari begitu saja? Kau membuatku terkejut."

Kedatangan Johnny juga sama membuat Ten terkejut. Ketika telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dia mengira itu Taeyong. Namun, sosok tinggi itulah yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kau kan sudah susah payah mengundang Irene ke tempat KITA itu."

Seakan tak ingin menyembunyikan kebenciannya terhadap kehadiran Irene, Ten menekankan kepemilikan tempat mereka.

Johnny menghela napas kasar. Dia duduk di sebelah Ten setelah itu sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Aku tidak mengundangnya ke gudang kita. Dia datang dengan sendirinya."

"Oh iya? Maaf tuan Seo, aku tidak percaya. Dan bisa-bisanya kau-"

"Irene datang tiba-tiba dihari saat kamu sakit. Kupikir saat itu kami menyambutnya dengan baik, itulah kenapa dia datang lagi hari ini. Maaf kalau ternyata kau tidak suka dengan kehadirannya."

"Harusnya kan kau tau aku tidak suka padanya! Apa tidak jelas semua sikapku yang menentang hubunganmu dengannya itu? Hyung, peka!"

Saat Ten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seharusnya Johnny bisa dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ketidaksukaan Ten terhadap calon tunangannya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Ten bisa membenci Irene sesukanya, dan Johnny bisa dengan mudah menganggapnya angin lalu. Namun, pria tinggi itu malah mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke Ten.

"Iya. Maaf aku sudah seakan mengizinkannya untuk bermain di tempat kita. Tidak akan lagi. Lain kali aku akan menyuruhnya pergi. Jangan marah, ya?"

Mimpi apa dia semalam? Kenapa Johnny yang ada di hadapannya kini seperti bukan Johnny yang dia kenal? Ten tidak menyangka Johnny akan membujuknya seperti ini dan mengabaikan perempuan di sana yang jelas-jelas berusaha mendekatinya. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu sudah dimabuk asmara atau tidak? Apa mungkin, perasaannya telah luntur untuk gadis baik itu?

Ten menggelengkan kepala, berharap dengan cara itu pemikiran tidak masuk akalnya akan hilang.

"Aku tidak dimaafkan?" Johnny menangkap maksud gelengan kepala itu dengan maksud lain.

"Bukan. Hanya, terpikir sesuatu tadi." Ten terdiam beberapa saat sembari melihat Johnny yang mengangguk patuh. Dia lalu membuka kotak bekalnya. "Ayo makan."

Sementara di tempat lain, Taeyong hanya duduk di kursinya sembari menatap Irene tak gentar. Dilihatnya paras ayu tunangan sahabatnya itu. Iya, dia tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa Irene sangat cantik, seperti malaikat. Dia mendengar desas-desus pula yang menyebutkan hatinya juga seperti dewi. Penuh asih.

"Jangan kesini lagi. Tuanku tidak akan senang."

"Oh, maaf. Aku pikir kita sudah berteman jadi aku boleh keluar masuk tempat ini seperti kalian."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud hanya Johnny. Dan kau lihat sendiri, satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya menerimamu itu lebih memilih mengejar tuanku."

Irene tersenyum kecut sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari Taeyong. "Aku tidak kesini untuknya. Tapi untukmu."

Lalu jemari lentiknya mendorong kotak makan besar semakin mendekati Taeyong. Senyuman cantik terpatri di wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa cela. Membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang. Laki-laki itu ketakutan.

"Sepertinya, aku memiliki perasaan untukmu."

.o0o.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Johnny ditendang keluar dari rumah kontrakannya oleh sang induk semang. Taeyong yang ada di sana pada saat kejadian, tanpa ragu membawanya ke sebuah gedung yang terlihat tua namun terawat. Bangunan apartemen yang sekarang dia tempati. Harga sewanya sangat murah, nyaris setengah dari harga sewa kontrakan lamanya. Apartemennya sekarang mungkin lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, tetapi dia merasa nyaman disana. Walau terkadang, saat tengah malam dia akan mendengar tetangga sebelahnya menggeram diikuti oleh suara tangisan bayi yang bersahutan, Johnny bisa menoleransinya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang karena dia harus menemani atasannya, Ten, untuk makan siang dengan beberapa relasi bisnis lalu diikuti dengan rapat-rapat lainnya. Setelah itu dia harus menemui Jaehyun untuk membicarakan kasusnya Irene yang berkasnya sudah lengkap. Laki-laki yang lebih muda juga bilang ia menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Johnny bergegas berangkat menuju kantor saat menyadari hampir melewatkan bis yang biasa dia tumpangi. Di koridor, dia melihat pintu apartemen Taeyong sedikit terbuka. Ya, mereka satu bangunan apartemen, satu lantai. Terlihat seorang laki-laki mungil berdiri memunggunginya sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya hampir berumur lima tahun. Johnny tak terlalu peduli karena dia terburu-buru.

Rapat siang itu berlangsung alot. Pihak relasi menolak untuk memperpanjang kontrak kerja sama mereka. Hal itu nyaris membuat Ten meledak karena marah. Karenanya, dia meminta izin untuk ke toilet sebentar. Namja itu membasuh mukanya sambil menghela napas.

"Dasar, orang tua-orang tua kolot!" untuk meredamkan amarahnya, dia membuka ponsel. Menatap lockscreen ponselnya dengan penuh cinta. Disana adalah foto Minhyung saat masih bayi. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup.

Meski selama ini dia tidak menumpahkan kasih sayangnya secara eksplisit, yang menurut Taeyong termasuk dalam kategori keras. Namun, dia sebagai sosok ibu selalu berusaha ada untuk putranya. Dan Ten juga merasa Minhyung dapat menerima kasih sayangnya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan perilakunya yang baik dan ada kalanya sedikit nakal. Tipikal anak kecil.

Tanpa sadar dia menjelajahi galeri ponselnya untuk menemukan lebih banyak foto Minhyung. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat sampai akhirnya sebuah foto membuat jemarinya terdiam.

Foto Minhyung dan Herin yang sedang berusaha membantunya menghias gaun pengantin. Matanya terfokus pada sosok mungil putri dari sahabatnya, mantan sahabatnya. Dia masih sangat kecil. Untuk berdiri saja seperti tongkat kayu yang diterpa angin. Terhuyung kesana-kemari.

Ada perasaan hangat saat dia melihat foto itu. Seakan mengingatkannya pada Johnny dan Taeyong yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk membuatnya terus merasa bahagia. Lee Minhyung dan Seo Hyein. Jarinya bergerak untuk membuat gambar itu menjadi lockscreen barunya. Minhyung yang masih bayi itu, kini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan memiliki adik secantik ini.

" _Sajangnim!"_ seruan itu membuat Ten terperajat sampai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ponsel. Benda persegi panjang itu lalu meluncur bebas ke bawah hingga terbentur porselen wastafel. Mata Ten membulat sempurna kala melihat ponselnya itu retak-retak. Dia membeku. Banyak sekali, kenangan di dalam ponsel itu.

"Astaga!" Johnny, yang tadi memanggil Ten segera mengambil ponsel Ten dari wastefel. Takut benda itu semakin rusak karena terkena air. Tapi melihat bentuknya yang retak di mana-mana membuat Johnny meringis. Sudah tidak ada harapan. "M-Maafkan saya."

Ten mengatur napasnya. Dia kaget, marah, dan sedih. Rasanya dia ingin mendamprat wajah Johnny saat itu juga karena membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Tetapi saat Ten melihat raut wajah bersalah Johnny, perasaannya mendingin. Dia mengingat raut wajah itu, pernah ada dan ditujukan untuknya.

"Bisa kita membahas ponsel ini nanti, _sajangnim_? Relasi kerja kita sudah menunggu. Dan, saya punya sedikit rencana yang mungkin bisa berhasil membuat mereka menyerah dengan penawaran anda."

Ten berusaha bangun dari alam khayalannya. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan masa lalu, ataupun hatinya yang sakit. Sekarang dia harus bekerja, profesional.

"Bagaimana?"

.

Saat perjalanan pulang dari restoran dimana Ten akhirnya mendapat apa yang dia mau, Johnny membuka pembicaraan mengenai ponsel atasannya yang rusak.

"Saya akan menggantinya."

"Punya uang dari mana? Lebih baik tabung uangmu untuk menyerangku di kemudian hari."

Johnny ingin menggeram dengan kalimat Ten yang sarat ejekan. Padahal ponsel yang rusak pun sudah sangat jadul. Mungkin keluaran lima tahun lalu. Harganya juga pasti sudah sangat murah sekarang.

"Saya akan bawa ke tempat service. Mungkin bisa diperbaiki."

"Ya. Itu lebih baik."

Selama ini Ten tidak menunjukkan raut wajah berarti. Dia menatap keluar jendela seperti ponsel itu tak berharga. Jika benar-benar tidak berharga, seharusnya dia bisa langsung bilang dan tidak perlu membuat Johnny merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Tolong, perbaiki. Ada banyak hal di dalam sana."

.

Johnny langsung datang ke rumah Jaehyun setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Sedikit terlambat dari yang mereka janjikan karena tiba-tiba rapat terakhir ditunda setengah jam. Baru beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu, Doyoung sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Lengkap dengan senyuman manis menyambutnya.

"Dia ada di ruang kerja. Pergilah kesana sementara aku akan buatkan makan malam."

"Wo... Kau bisa memasak?"

Doyoung memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan pertanyaan Johnny mengambang begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Doyoung, Johnny tak menyianyiakan waktunya. Dia pergi ke ruang kerja Jaehyun di lantai dua.

"Hei!" Sapanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang John. Duduklah."

Johnny duduk berseberangan dengan Jaehyun. Sebuah meja memisahkan mereka. Dengan sabar dia menunggu Jaehyun mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Lihat ini. Aku mendapatkannya di perusahaan yang mengelola CCTV gedung apartemenmu sebelumnya." Jaehyun memutar posisi laptopnya menjadi menghadap Johnny. "Disaat yang sama, semua rekaman CCTV yang dikelola secara otonomi oleh pengelola apartemen menghilang. Ini rekaman CCTV di bagian lobby."

Johnny memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mengidentifikasi seseorang yang lewat di lobby apartemennya itu. Seseorang yang tak asing.

.

"Taeyong-ah! Taeyong-ah! Tadi aku menggambal di sekolah!"

Minhyung tergesa-gesa mendekati Taeyong yang baru muncul saat jam makan malam. Laki-laki kecil itu dengan semangat menunjukkan gambarnya pada yang lebih tua. Di belakang, Herin mencoba mengejar Minhyung hingga terjerembab, tetapi langsung bangkit lagi tanpa menangis lalu meminta gendongan dari Taeyong.

"Oh. Kau menggambarnya?" Taeyong mengambil kertas dari tangan Minhyung dan di saat yang sama meraih Herin. Gambaran yang hanya berisi krayon itu membuat dahi Taeyong mengherutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti apa itu. "Ini... bagus..."

"Taeyong-ah! Itu salah lihatnya! Halusnya begini!" Minhyung membenarkan letak gambarnya dan barulah Taeyong mengerti. Gambar seorang laki-laki. "Itu Taeyong!"

"He?"

"Makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah kemari." Suara Ten mengintrupsi. Minhyung yang mendengar suara ayahnya segera berlari mendekat. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang kebingungan dan Herin yang heran dengan Taeyong. Gadis kecil itu meronta, seakan mengatakan ketidaknyamanannya dengan keterdiaman Taeyong.

"Apa yang dia gambar?" tanya Ten sembari duduk di kursinya. Dia membiarkan Taeyong mendudukkan Herin di kursi bayi lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku." Taeyong menunjukkan gambarnya. Saat itu, Ten tengah sibuk memberikan nasi ke piring Minhyung.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Ne! Aku menyukai Taeyong! Dia kan ayahku!"

Sejenak. Hanya beberapa detik tubuh Ten membeku setelah mendengar penuturan itu dari putranya. Taeyong dengan jelas melihatnya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Makan yang banyak ya Minhyung ya..."

Taeyong meletakkan kertas gambar Minhyung di tempat yang aman agar tidak kotor. Dia menerima makanan yang diberikan Ten, lalu mereka berempat makan dengan diam. Sesekali, Ten akan menyuapi Herin dengan bubur bayi.

Setelah makan malam usai, seperti biasanya Taeyong tidak akan langsung pulang. Kali ini dia menemani Minhyung hingga tertidur di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Minhyung merengek minta didongengi. Padahal biasanya dia tak semanja itu. Taeyong yang kaku langsung bingung. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendongeng yang benar. Tapi paksaan dan puppy eyes Minhyung membuat Taeyong menyerah.

"Yongie... Aku akan tampil belnyanyi untuk hali ayah..." celoteh Minhyung. Tangan kecilnya memainkan ujung buku cerita. "Dulu, aku berlnyanyi untuk Papa di hali ibu. Jadi, untuk hali ayah... aku halus belnyanyi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk papa juga." Sahut Taeyong.

"Haluskah?" terdengar kesedihan di pertanyaan itu. Taeyong pun tak sampai hati untuk membalas ucapannya. "Yongie, teman-teman punya dua olang tua, kenapa aku hanya satu?"

Taeyong tahu, pertanyaan itu cepat atau lambat akan muncul juga. Dia sudah menduga di usianya sekarang, Minhyung akan lebih peka terhadap sekitarnya. Terhadap perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan, terhadap perlakuan papanya yang berbeda dari ibu teman-temannya, dan juga hal yang itu. Konsep tentang keluarga yang lengkap. Dua orang tua, dan anak. Semua taman kanak-kanak pasti mengajarkannya.

Ingatan ngeri Taeyong tentang hari itu terputar lagi. Saat dia melihat tuannya terbaring lemah di kasur sambil memeluk Minhyung yang masih merah. Tali pusar bayi itu masih terambung dengan Ten, darah menggenang di ranjang. Tuannya itu nyaris meregang nyawa tanpa dia tahu. Saat itu, dia ingin membunuh Johnny karena membuat tuannya menderita seperti itu.

"Karena kasih sayang papa sudah cukup besar untuk Minhyung."

Minhyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kalimat itu terlalu sulit untuk dicerna otak anak berusia lima tahun sepertinya.

"Sudah, Minhyung tidur ya?"

Taeyong merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Minhyung. Merasa bahwa dia akan segera tidur, Taeyong berjalan menjauh. Dia harus segera pulang juga.

"Appa," tubuh Taeyong menegang. Dia berbalik menatap Minhyung. Seakan meminta penjelasan akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Appa..."

"Ssst... Minhyung, kau tahu peraturannya kan sayang?" tergesa, Taeyong berusaha menghentikan Minhyung yang siap menangis.

"Appa... Hiks..."

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Jangan menangis sayang." Taeyong memeluk Minhyung dengan erat. Hatinya terasa tersayat sekarang. "Hanya saat kau berulang tahun, panggil aku begitu saat tanggal 3 Agustus, dan aku akan menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka sayang. Bersabarlah."

Minhyung menangguk lemah. Tangisannya tak berhenti sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di pelukan Taeyong.

"Sudah?"

Saat Taeyong meletakkan Minhyung lagi di ranjang dan menyelimutinya, Ten datang bersama Herin yang juga tertidur.

Taeyong beerdiri dengan canggung. Dia takut sikapnya terhadap Minhyung barusan dilihat Ten.

"Aku melihatnya." Ujar Ten sambil meletakkan Herin di sebelah Minhyung.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kali ini aku maafkan."

"..."

"Sejujurnya aku melihatmu dalam diri Minhyung. Mungkin karena kau yang memberinya nama."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Taeyong bisa mendengarkan deru napasnya beradu dengan milik Ten. Dalam diam itu, dia berusaha merangkai kata. Namun gagal.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Taeyong-ah?" Kali ini, Ten menatap dalam _orangnya_ , sahabatnya.

"Aku menyanyangi Minhyung-mu, Ten."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N** BODO! Akhirnya menyerah dengan alur yang membawa Taeten begitu manis begini! UGH! Padahal gak pingin mereka punya hubungan romantis, tapi... sulit sekali

Ok! Mungkin ini tiba-tiba jadi lebih condong ke Taeten... but, i can't help it!

Tetap johnten! Johnten...


End file.
